Find You
by Keiirra
Summary: Menma ingin mencari gadis yang bernama Hime, apakah dia akan berhasil menemukannya?/ "Aku ingin mencarinya"/."Apa benar dia orangnya?"/, "Bermimpilah dan aku tak akan memberitahumu"/ "Atau mungkin kau orangnya?"/. "Benarkah dia pewaris tunggal itu?". (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Menma

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Find You ~ Keinarra Minami

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo sana - sini, Gajelas, Ide pasaran

Genre : Romance / Drama / FicSong

If not like, do not read

.

.

.

"Suaranya sungguh membuat aku jatuh cinta." Hinata menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tersenyum malu menatap layar laptop yang menampilkan sesosok pemuda sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Cklek

Hinata terkejut saat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah ibunya, "Mama mengagetkanku saja."

"Cepat tidur sudah malam sayang." Hikari tersenyum menanggapi putri semata wayangnya yang sangat suka begadang itu, menghampiri Hinata yang duduk bersila di atas ranjang queen sizenya.

Hinata menatap wajah sang ibu yang begitu menenangkan, "Sebentar lagi ya, Ma?"

"Besok kau sekolah, cepatlah tidur." Ucap Hikari lembut, tangannya mengelus surai indigo sang putri.

"Sebentar lagi ya, ya!"

Wajah memelas Hinata sungguh membuat sang ibu hanya bisa pasrah, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai larut malam!"

"Ha'i." Hinata tersenyum bahagia dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ingat jangan tidur larut malam." Hikari beranjak pergi dari kamar Hinata.

Setiap malam Hinata selalu menonton vlog pribadi pemuda yang bernama Menma, tidak lupa mengikuti setiap tantangan yang diberikan oleh sang youtuber. Meskipun video itu selalu ia ulang setiap hari tanpa ada rasa bosan sedikitpun di pikirannya.

Sungguh gadis remaja yang aneh, hingga ia terkadang menganggap dirinya sudah sangat tergila - gila pada sosok di dalam layar laptopnya itu. Menma youtuber muda yang cukup terkenal di kalangan remaja terutama para gadis adalah awal dari semua ke gilaannya saat ini, walaupun Menma mengenakan topeng yang sering ia sebut sebagai topeng anbu, berambut hitam & memiliki bola mata berwarna biru terang seperti lautan yang entah itu bola mata asli atau kontak lens, ia tidak memperdulikannya.

Tetapi meski sedikit aneh ia tetap memiliki banyak penggemar karena mempunyai suara yang merdu, terlihat di beberapa unggahan video cover lagu dari beberapa penyanyi terkenal dan juga beberapa unggahan video tantangan seru yang sering ia buat. Banyak dari para peselancar dunia maya yang mencoba tantangan tersebut, meski memiliki begitu banyak pengikut dan penggemar, youtuber muda itu adalah orang yang cukup tertutup tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

Sering beberapa pertanyaan di layangkan para penggemar, tapi ia hanya membalas dengan jawaban yang cukup membuat mereka masih penasaran dengan sosok dirinya dan tidak sedikit juga orang yang membencinya. Tapi ia tidak pernah menanggapi hal itu, malah ia sangat berterimakasih karena mereka begitu perhatian kepada dirinya.

"Aaahh... Sungguh aku sudah benar - benar gila," mata Hinata berkaca - kaca. "Dia membalas pesanku di instagram, kyaaa..."

.

.

.

Kamar dengan desain klasik elegan kombinasi warna abu - abu dan cream, desain modern berpadu dengan interior adat jepang di beberapa sisi ruangan. Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang merapikan dasi suami pirangnya, sentuhan demi sentuhan dari tangan lembutnya membuat sang suami selalu merasa nyaman. Senyuman manis di bibir merahnya menambah cantik wajah yang sudah mulai menandakan ia tidak muda lagi, tetapi tetap mempesona.

"Sudah selesai sayang," ucap sang istri.

"Kombinasi yang sempurna," memuji pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. "Kau memang selalu bisa mengerti seleraku Kushina."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu, Minato." wajah Kushina memerah.

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir merah Kushina, kini bukan hanya kedua pipinya yang memerah. Tetapi seluruh wajahnya ikut memerah padam karena ulah sang suami.

Memukul pelan dada bidangnya, "Minato... kau ini nakal sekali."

"Haahaa. Ayo kita sarapan bersama sayang, dan panggil Naruto."

"Dia sudah menunggumu sedari tadi di meja makan, Minato. Kau saja yang lama sekali tidak segera turun sampai aku yang harus menjemputmu kesini."

Bibir Minato berbentuk bulat sempurna, "Benarkah. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah menunggu dari tadi, kau kan tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa memakai dasi dengan benar."

Kushina menggenggam tangan Minato dan mengajaknya keluar kamar, "Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Ayo cepat Minato, ada hal penting yang ingin Naruto bicarakan dengan kita."

"Hal penting apa?" Minato sedikit berlarian mengikuti langkah Kushina terburu - buru menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan Naruto sedang meminum segelas susu putih dan membersihkan sisa makanan di sudut bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Selamat pagi, Pa!" Naruto tersenyum lima jari khas miliknya.

"Selamat pagi Naruto. Maaf lama, papa tidak bisa memasang dasi ini sendiri," Minato tersenyum manis.

"Benar saja, aku sampai sudah kenyang begini."

Kushina terkejut, bisa - bisanya putra kesayangannya itu memulai sarapan tanpa mereka berdua, "Hey, kau makan duluan Naruto?"

"Hn. Mama dan Papa terlalu lama bersenang - senang, tidak tahu apa aku sudah sangat lapar."

Minato hanya tersenyu mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Ternyata putra Papa satu ini sudah dewasa, ya!"

"NARUTO..."

BLETAK

Satu pukulan melayang tepat di kepala Naruto hingga menimbulkan sedikit benjolan disana, "Auww sakit, Ma."

"Siapa suruh kau berbicara mesum seperti itu." ucap Kushina sedikit kesal dengan ucapan sang putra karena sudah membuat dirinya terkejut. Betapa cepat waktu ini berjalan, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa putranya sudah semakin dewasa sekarang.

Naruto mengusap ujung kepalanya yang sakit, "Siapa yang mesum? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Benarkan apa kataku. Kalau Naruto itu sekarang sudah menjadi pemuda dewasa, Kushina."

"Tentu, Naruto sudah semakin dewasa. Tapi tetap kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil," celetuk Kushina menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Apa maksud Mama! Aku 'kan sekarang memang sudah besar."

Kushina tertawa kecil melihat gaya Naruto yang sama seperti suaminya saat sedang marah, mengerucutkan bibir sambil menatap sinis lawan bicaranya.

"Naruto, katanya kau ingin mengatakan hal penting! Memangnya hal penting apa?" kata Minato membuat suasana di meja makan tiba - tiba menjadi hening.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Iya cepat katakan pada Papamu, Naruto," kata Kushina. "Mama tidak bisa banyak membantu kalau Papamu tak mengijinkan."

Kembali Naruto menatap sang ayah yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mengangkat segelas kopi ditangan dan meminumnya perlahan.

"A - ... aku, ingin pindah sekolah di konoha, Pa!"

"Brrruuusshh..." Seketika Minato menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja ia minum. "Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu Naruto? Bukannya kau dulu tidak mau kami sekolahkan di sekolah milik keluarga kita itu, hah!"

"Iya itu kan dulu. Tapi," kata Naruto. "Aku sekarang ingin sekolah di sana. Apa boleh, Pa?"

"Hmm... Iya tentu saja boleh, tapi katakan apa alasanmu yang tiba - tiba ingin pindah ke sana, Naruto?"

Minato menatap serius putra kesayangnnya yang sungguh membuatnya terkejut dengan perkatannya barusan. Naruto yang mengetahui situasi di sekitarnya telah berubah, berusaha tersenyum santai meski sedikit di paksakan.

"Ah, iya ja-," Naruto menyikut lengan ibunya, dan sepontan Kushina melirik ke arah Naruto, tahu apa maksud dari anaknya bahwa ia malu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi begini, Naruto sepertinya menyukai seorang gadis dan tentu saja kenapa Naruto ingin bersekolah disana. Karena gadis itu adalah gadis Jepang yang kebetulan tinggal di kota konoha, dan sangat kebetulan sekali gadis itu sekarang bersekolah di Namikaze High School." jelas Kushina panjang lebar pada Minato, yang sekarang sedang tercengang sekaligus terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak heran jika Kushina sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui segala sesuatu yang Minato tidak tahu, karena Naruto begitu dekat dengan Kushina hingga hal sekecil apapun pasti ia sudah terlebih dulu mengetahuinya.

Sungguh hari ini Minato tidak mengerti semalam bermimpi apa hingga dirinya harus berulang kali terkejut sepagi ini.

"Benarkah Naruto! Apa kau sudah tahu gadis itu seperti apa? Mungkinkah dia cantik seperti ibumu, dari keluarga baik - baik atau dia hanya orang yang beruntung bisa meluluhkan hati putraku yang tampan ini," Minato tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Iya begitulah." jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Tidak mungkin jika ia berbicara jujur kepada ayahnya kalau ia sama sekali belum tahu seperti apa rupa gadis itu, latar belakang keluarganya dan kenalpun hanya sebatas berkenalan lewat pesan saja selama ini. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya begitu bahagia saat berbalas pesan dengan gadis misterius yang selalu membuatnya bahagia, dan benar - benar bukan hal yang menguntungkan baginya jika berkata jujur. Karena ayahnya yang sangat disiplin ini pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya membuang - buang waktu hanya untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini menurutnya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan. Aku akan berangkat sekolah dulu," Naruto berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan mendekati sang ibu, mencium pipi Kushina.

"Hati - hati dijalan sayang," kata Kushina.

Sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya di sebelah telinga Naruto dan berbisik, "Aku akan membereskannya."

"Aku serahkan semua pada Mama," jawabnya lirih.

Minato melihat gerak - gerik keduanya dari ujung mata, "Jangan berbisik di depanku, Kushina."

Naruto mengambil langkah seribu dan bergegas pergi, "Aku berangkat dulu."

Setelah Naruto pergi dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua di meja makan Kushina yang tidak ingin nantinya hal sepele ini menjadi masalah, membuka percakapan kembali bersama Minato.

"Emm... Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tahu seperti apa gadis yang akan ia temui itu, berharap dengan bersekolah disana ia akan bisa bertemu dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis bahwa dirinya-, perkataan Kushina terpotong karena sang suami tidak merespon sama sekali, tapi ia harus tetap melanjutkan ucapannya itu demi Naruto. "Menma."

"..." Hening.

Hanya di balas anggukan dan meneruskan sarapannya tanpa memperdulikan Kushina yang sudah mulai terlihat marah dari raut wajahnya yang masam.

"Bulan depan Naruto akan pindah ke sana jika kau sudah benar - benar memperbolehkannya pindah. Dan aku juga sudah mengabari mama Tsunade."

"..." Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku sedari tadi, Minato?" penekanan di akhir ucapannya membuat sang suami segera meminum kopi hangatnya dan menatap Kushina. Meski sedikit takut, karena jika istri tercintanya ini marah pasti hari ini ia akan libur berkerja karena babak belur di hajarnya.

"Tenanglah sayang, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu Naruto itu menyukai seorang gadis. Walaupun sebelum percakapan tadi aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan serius mencari gadis itu, membuat aku ikut penasaran siapa sebenarnya gadis yang ingin Naruto temui itu. Dan tanpa harus menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah Menma, sungguh di luar dugaan."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu! Sejak kapan?"

"Kejadiannya kemarin malam saat aku ingin meminjam laptop milik Naruto. Saat berada di dalam kamarnya, tidak sengaja aku melihat handphone-nya menyala di atas meja dan karena saat itu tidak ada orang, aku iseng membuka dan membacanya. Sungguh aku sangat terkejut melihat percakapan mereka, aku langsung berpikir sekarang putra kita sudah besar Kushina, aku tidak ingin memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil lagi." perkataan Minato seolah menyelesaikan jawaban mengapa sang suami langsung mengijinkan Naruto untuk pindah sekolah.

"Minato kau nakal sekali, pantas saja kau membolehkannya pindah ke konoha," Sambung Kushina. "Memangnya mereka membicarakan tentang apa?"

Memajukan sedikit wajahnya di hadapan Minato, sungguh ia sangat penasaran dengan percakapan putra tunggalnya itu. Minato mengambil handphone miliknya dan membuka galeri.

"Sebentar, akan aku tunjukkan padamu. Untung saja kemarin aku sempat mengambil foto percakapan ini."

"Cepatlah sayang, aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihatnya,"

"ini liha-" Kushina mengambil paksa handphone di tangannya, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata - kata yang sudah jelas Kushina tahu akan arah pembicaraan mereka, handphone-nya sudah berpindah tangan secepat kilat.

Tgl 02/##/####

From : Hime_12

"Terima kasih kau sudah memasukkan aku ke dalam grup pribadimu sampai kita bisa berkirim pesan begini, aku seperti bermimipi saja."

To : Hime_12

"Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau selalu mengikuti semua tantanganku dan menjadi pengunggah pertama, sekaligus menjadi pemenang pertama dan ku harap kau sudah menerima hadiah yang aku kirimkan."

From : Hime_12

"Arigatou aku sudah menerimanya, dan tantangan darimu selalu membuat aku bersemangat karena begitu asik saat di mainkan."

To : Hime_12

"Terima kasih sudah menyukai karyaku, meskipun itu hanya tantangan sederhana dan beberapa video cover, Haahaa."

From : Hime_12

"Iya aku sungguh menyukai semua karyamu dan jangan berkata seperti itu, karena sebuah bakat itu adalah anugerah yang belum tentu orang lain bisa mendapatkatnya."

Tgl 05/##/####

To : Hime_12

"Ah begitu ya, haahaa aku hanya bercanda saja.. apa kau masih bersekolah atau mungkin sudah menikah?"

From : Hime_12

"Aku bersekolah di Namikaze High School dan masih kelas 2, kalau sudah menikah pasti aku menikah dengan seseorang sepertimu. Itu impianku suatu hari nanti dan setiap pagi aku ingin mendengar suara merdu suamiku."

Tgl 08/##/####

To : Hime_12

"Maksudnya?"

From : Hime_12

"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit curhat saja heehee *smile."

Tgl 11/##/####

From : Hime_12

"Kenapa kau baik sekali mau membalas pesan penggemarmu? tidak salah jika banyak yang menyukaimu, termasuk aku."

To : Hime_12

"Menyukaiku?"

From : Hime_12

"Ah bukan, maksudku mengagumimu karena suara dan karya mu, ya begitulah *smile."

To : Hime_12

"Aku kira kau benar - benar menyukaiku dan ingin menikah denganku, haahaa."

From : Hime_12

"Kau ini ada - ada saja, mana mungkin aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang tak ku ketahui wajahnya? Tidak mungkinkan aku akan betah hidup selamanya bersama suami bertopeng, nanti semua keturunanku ikutan bertopeng semua, ya ampun *smile."

Tgl 12/##/####

To : Hime_12

"Kau ini lucu sekali ya, kalau aku menikah nanti pasti aku akan melepas topeng ini untuk istriku Hime."

From : Hime_12

"Aku jadi ingin melihat wajahmu, tapi jika syaratnya harus menjadi istrimu dulu, itu sangat berat."

To : Hime_12

"Berat! Memangnya kau pernah menggendongku?"

From : Hime_12

"Haahaa, aku juga tidak ingin menggendongmu *blueek."

Tgl 14/##/####

To : Hime_12

"Kau berani mengejekku, akan aku cari kau dan awas saja kalau ketemu akan aku kempeskan jika kau gendut."

From : Hime_12

"Sayangnya aku tidak gendut dan kau jauh di sana, jadi bermimpilah akan menemukanku *blueekk."

To : Hime_12

"Siapa nama aslimu Hime? Akan aku cari kau."

From : Hime_12

"Bermimpilah karena tidak akan aku beri tahu, sampai kau memohon."

Tgl 15/##/####

To : Hime_12

"Ya ampun siapa di sini yang menjadi idola dan penggemar, kenapa jadi begini."

From : Hime_12

"Kau benar juga ya, haahaa lagi pula aku hanya bercanda."

To : Hime_12

"Ingat akan aku cari kau karena sudah berani mengejekku."

Tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari pengirim pesan bernama Hime_12 itu. Hingga hampir dua minggu ini, mungkin dia takut jika benar - benar akan di cari oleh Menma atau mungkin ia sedang sibuk. Tapi pasti hal ini yang membuat Naruto penasaran dan juga kesal karena selama ini tidak ada satu pesanpun yang di balas olehnya entah di Grup khusus untuk penggemarnya, Line dan Instagram.

Bahkan berkirim pesan pribadi dan bercanda, apa lagi berkirim pesan melalui nomor ponsel pribadi.

"Ya ampun mereka benar - benar akrab dan gadis itu lucu sekali." Nada Kushina begitu bersemangat hingga membuat Minato terkejut.

"Entahlah Kushina, itu hanya sebuah kata - kata manis dari penggemar untuk idolanya. Semua orang pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, begitu baik di depan orang yang di kagumi agar terlihat jika dia orang yang sangat baik, bukan!

Tapi, karena Naruto sudah berani mengatakannya di depanku, untuk kali ini aku akan memberi kesempatan padanya untuk menemukan jati dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki sejati. Mencari, menemukan dan mengenal siapa sebenarnya seorang wanita yang sesungguhnya."

"Kalau begitu segeralah mengurus semua dokumen Naruto untuk pindah sekolah dan semua keperluannya di sana," pekik Kushina.

Minato sudah bersiap akan berangkat bekerja, "Tentu saja sayang."

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Kushina, menatap suaminya dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih Minato, jangan lupa beri tahu Yamato untuk ikut ke konoha."

"Tentu." Anggukan mantap Minato membuat hati sang istri lega.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, musim semi telah tiba. Hinata sang gadis indigo, bermata bulan dengan parasnya yang cantik, berkulit putih bak porselen, buah dada yang lebih berisi dari para gadis SMA seumurannya dan memiliki tubuh sexy yang cukup membuat mata para lawan jenis tak berkedip menatapnya. Tengah merapikan baju sekolah dan bersiap - siap melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa sebagai seorang pelajar yang baik.

Di ruang kelurga Hinata melihat ibunya sedang besiap untuk pergi. Sudah bukan hal baru lagi jika ia sering di tinggal sang ibu keluar negeri hingga berbulan - bulan. Tidak heran, karena ibunya adalah seorang desainer internasional ternama di jepang, yang mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan putri kesayangannya. Bekerja keras untuk membiayai hidup dirinya dan Hinata , sejak Hiashi suami tercinta meninggal dunia beberapa tahun lalu.

"Sayang, Mama berangkat dulu!"

"Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat! Dan berapa lama Mama di sana?"

"Mungkin 3 atau 4 bulan sayang. Memangnya kenapa? Tumben sekali kau bertanya seperti itu!"

"Bukan apa - apa...," ucap Hinata menatap ibunya sedih. "Cepatlah pulang dan selalu rindukan aku, Ma!"

Hikari membulatkan bola matanya, tak terasa air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

Grep

Pelukan hangat yang sudah lama sekali Hinata rindukan dari sang ibu. "Maafkan Mama sayang, suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan kembali seperti dulu, selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu.

"Tetap menjadi putri Mama yang bersemangat dan ceria."

Tangan Hinata terangkat, memeluk erat ibunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan hangat sang ibu. Rasanya sungguh menenangkan tidak ingin berpisah walau hanya sebentar saja.

"..."

"Hinata," tangan lembut Hikari memegang pundak Hinata, "Mama nanti bisa ketinggalan pesawat."

"Ha,i, maaf Ma. Umm... Mama selalu jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa makan, ya!" ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya

Hikari mengangguk, "Kau juga sayang. Jaga kesehatanmu dan hati - hati dirumah...

Cup

"Kau boleh membawa teman- teman mu main ke rumah, jaa sayang."

Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Hinata, "Arigatou, jaa Maa."

.

.

.

Hari ini langit begitu cerah, di sebuah rumah bergaya kontemporer yang praktis dengan desain modern dan variatif, cukup seserhana namun terlihat kokoh dan mewah. Seorang pemuda tengah memasukkan beberapa alat tulis di dalam tas ransel miliknya, membenarkan kembali kacamata bening, seragam sekolah dan tidak lupa mengenakan hoodi hitam orange. Berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga, duduk sendiri di temani segelas susu hangat dan beberapa lembar roti tawar.

"Selamat pagi tuan." Seorang pelayan berpakaian rapi membungkukkan badan.

"Hn, sarapanlah bersamaku paman!" Pemuda itu mengoleskan selai kacang di atas roti tawar.

Sang pelayan sudah lama sekali bekerja di rumah keluarga ini sejak sang pemuda masih bayi, tidak heran ia di panggil paman olehnya karena ke akraban mereka.

"Terima kasih tuan muda atas tawarannya. Tadi pagi nyonya menelepon dan berpesan kalau mobil tuan muda akan sampai 3 hari lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana caraku pergi ke sekolah?" seperti kebiasaannya membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf tuan. Ini...," Pelayan itu memberikan sebuah kunci, tepatnya kunci sepedah motor. "Untuk sementara tuan pakai motor saya dulu."

Melirik kunci motor itu, "Naik motor vespamu!" terkejut namun ia hanya bisa pasrah, mengambilnya dari tangan sang pelayan dan menghela nafas panjang, "Apa boleh buat, dari pada aku harus jalan kaki."

Tersenyum ramah dan memberikan tas warna orange milik tuan mudanya, "Cepatlah berangkat tuan."

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat paman."

"Hati - hati di jalan tuan muda."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Namikaze High School

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Find You ~ Keinarra Minami

Warning : Au, Ooc, Typo sana - sini, Gajelas, Ide pasaran

Genre : Romance / Drama / FicSong

Song : Alan Walker

(Author hanya meminjam gak ada maksud apa - apa)

If not like, do not read

.

.

.

Gedung putih yang menjulang tinggi bergaya modern dan terlihat begitu megah. Namikaze High School, sekolah SMA bergengsi di kota Konoha berbasis internasional dengan semua fasilitas lengkap yang di sediakan untuk para siswa. Di dominasi oleh anak orang kaya dan pengusaha sukses yang bisa bersekolah di Namikaze High School, terlihat dari barisan mobil dan motor mewah yang berjajar rapi di parkiran sekolah.

Para murid juga memiliki kebebasan dalam berpenampilan, namun tetap dengan aturan yang telah di tetapkan oleh pihak sekolah. Tidak hanya itu saja, para murid juga harus berprestasi dalam suatu bidang agar bisa masuk di sekolah ternama ini.

Bruumm Bruumm

Beberapa mobil sport memasuki parkiran sekolah. Lamborgini Revento berwarna hitam, Hennessey Venom GT berwarna silver dan satu buah motor sport Mv Agusta F4cc hitam berpadu dengan hijau tua berjajar rapi.

"Aah itu K4, kyaaa..."

"Sasuke - senpai..."

"Sai - kun..."

"Shikamaru - senpai..."

"Kiba - kun..."

Sudah menjadi langganan keempat pemuda tampan NHS mendapat teriakan setiap pagi dari beberapa siswi yang membuat kepala pusing setiap yang mendengarnya. Tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi siswa dan siswi berpredikat tampan ataupun cantik, apalagi berprestasi pasti akan mendapat banyak penggemar yang tidak lain adalah teman satu sekolah mereka. Entah itu dari adik kelas, teman seangkatan maupun kakak kelas, jadi tidak hanya mereka berempat saja yang selalu mendapat teriakan histeris dari para penggemar mereka. Ada beberapa siswa dan siswi lain yang juga mengalami hal serupa saat berpapasan dengan mereka para penggemar berisik itu.

"Itu Sasori - senpai, kyaa..."

"Garaa - kun tampan sekali..."

Salah satu pemuda yang mendapat teriakan histeris itu hanya menatap datar para siswi yang memanggilnya.

Tap tap tap

"Ga - gaara senpai... ini be - bento untuk senpai." Seorang gadis memberikan sekotak bento kepada salah satu pemuda bernama Gaara.

Gaara mengambil kotak bento itu, membuka dan melihat isinya sebentar kemudian menjatuhkan bento itu ke tanah.

Membuat sang gadis membulatkan bola mata tak percaya jika bento yang ia buat khusus penuh cinta, di buang begitu saja.

"Hiks... hiks..." Gadis itu menunduk terisak.

"Lebih baik kau makan sendiri bento itu." Gaara melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis malang itu.

Sasori yang melihatnya mengambil kotak bento dan memberikannya pada sang gadis yang terisak, "Maafkan dia, terima kasih sudah membuatkan bento untuknya." Tersenyum dan berjalan pergi.

"Ha'i. Arigatou senpai."

Dari kejauhan empat pemuda sedang menyaksikan kejadian yang membuat mereka tidak beranjak dari tempat parkir sedari tadi.

"Apa - apaan dia itu."

"Dia pikir siapa dia, bisa seenaknya di sekolah ini."

"Memangnya kau sendiri siapa Inu!" pekik Shikamaru

"Aku... aku... Kiba, siapa lagi!" mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir sejenak, "Hey tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan pertanyaanmu Shikamaru!" Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Haahaa kau terlihat bodoh kalau seperti itu," Sai tertawa melihat sikap Kiba.

"Tidak berguna." Sasuke berjalan setelah melihat kejadian tadi, di ikuti ketiga sahabatnya.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang sebahu, berkulit putih, tubuh tinggi tegap, memiliki tiga garis tanda lahir di kedua pipi dan mata biru saphire secerah langit di pagi hari meskipun tertutup kaca mata bulat bening miliknya. Berjalan memasuki sekolah NHS dengan raut wajah sebal, belum lagi melihat tatapan dan bisikan dari para murid yang cukup keras, terdengar sangat jelas sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Tega sekali mama membiarkan aku pergi ke sekolah dengan vespa itu, huh."

Seorang pemuda berambut putih memiliki gigi seperti taring yang entah datang dari mana, sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya bersama dua temannya yang satu perempuan berambut merah dan satu laki - laki berambut orange sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Hey kau." Pemuda berambut putih menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki dan menyunggingkan sedikit ujung bibirnya, "Anak baru rupanya. Apa kau tidak tahu peraturan di sekolah ini, hah!"

"..."

"Di sini kau tidak boleh memakai jaket, hoodi, sweater dan apapun itu kecuali jas almamater sekolah ini. Apa lagi berambut panjang seperti itu, apa kau ingin menjadi seorang perempuan!" kata seorang pemuda berambut orange, mulai tertawa dan di ikuti ke dua temannya.

"..." Hening, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Rupanya kau itu tuli, ya!" sambungnya.

"Hey kalian bertiga. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan! Cepat masuk kelas." Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya dengan dada melebihi ukuran standart, memiliki wajah yang masih terlihat sangat muda jauh dari usianya yang sudah memiliki cucu.

"Kepala sekolah. Tsunade - sama, Aa - anak baru ini me - melanggar peraturan sekolah." desis gadis berambut merah takut melihat wajah Tsunade yang sedang marah sekarang.

"Dia biar aku yang urus, kalian cepat pergi ke kelas." Usir sang kepala sekolah dan mereka bertiga langsung pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Naruto menatap tajam Tsunade yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, "Ne - Nenek."

"Hn. Ayo ikut aku ke ruanganku." Mereka berdua melangkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

Grep

"Naru - chan cucuku," pelukan mendarat begitu cepat dan erat hingga membuat Naruto tidak bisa bernafas.

"Uhuk... uhuk... Nenek tolong lepaskan pelukannya. A - aku ti - tidak bisa ber - napas," Naruto bersusah payah melepas pelukan dari sang nenek.

Melepaskan pelukan dan mencium kening sang cucu. "Naru - chan kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau bersekolah di sini? Dan kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja bersamaku, Anak nakal!" Tsunade mencubit pipi Naruto gemas dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa berwarna merah maroon yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Nek! Aku sudah besar sekarang." Naruto mengusap pipi yang menjadi sasaran cubitan Tsunade, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak bebek.

"Memang sekarang kau sudah besar, tapi kau masih tetap cucu Nenek, 'kan! Naru - chan."

"Nenek..."

"Baiklah, nenek menyerah. Nenek sudah tahu apa maksud dan tujuanmu kembali ke konoha dan tiba - tiba ingin bersekolah di sini."

Naruto menyipitkan mata menatap Tsunade, "Pasti Mama atau mungkin Papa yang memberi tahu?"

"Haahaa tentu saja Naruto, siapa lagi! Jelas - jelas kau yang bercerita kepada mereka." Terkejut Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, "Ya ampun... mereka berdua membocorkannya pada Nenek, aku 'kan jadi malu."

Tsunade terkikik geli melihat kelakuan cucunya, "Karena kau cucu kesayangan Nenek, jadi aku akan membantumu menemukannya. Dan ingat satu hal, walaupun dia mungkin gadis yang menyenangkan," Tsunade menjeda perkataannya- "dia pasti tipe gadis yang cukup sulit untuk di taklukkan."

'Apa benar yang di katakan Nenek' batin Naruto, masih terdiam memikirkan perkataan sang nenek.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau tidak sanggup! Kalau tidak sanggup, pulanglah ke prancis. Tinggal bersama kedua orang tuamu di sana, dengan seribu peraturan itu," jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

Naruto panik mendengar ucapan neneknya yang tidak pernah bercanda dengan perkataannya.

"Tidak mau Nek, aku saja baru sampai di kota ini dan belum menemukan gadis itu. Tapi Nenek sudah main usir saja," ujar Naruto. "Asal Nenek tahu, dia itu selalu bisa membuat aku tersenyum meskipun kami belum pernah bertemu. Dan walaupun dia juga... gadis yang sangat menyebalkan, hehe."

Tsunade mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya, sungguh cucunya ini sangat lucu dan keras kepala seperti Minato dulu. Selalu teguh pada pendirian untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai, sekarang masuk ke kelasmu. Kelas 2-1, semoga kau bisa segera menemukannya dan jangan lupa potong rambut panjang mengerikan itu."

Naruto menyipitkan mata sambil mengerucutkan bibir, "Hanya itu yang ingin nenek bicarakan!"

"Hn, dengarkan perkataanku. Cepat temukan dia, karena kedua orang tuamu sudah menantikan kehadiran seorang cucu. Jangan sampai membuat mereka menunggu lama, oh... aku akan segera menjadi buyut," Tsunade tertawa kecil karena berhasil membuat sang cucu kesal.

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsunade yang membuatnya sangat kesal.

"NENEK KAU SUNGGUH SANGAT MENYEBALKAN..." Meninggikan perkataannya dan segera beranjak pergi menuju kelas baru yang sepertinya harus ia cari terlebih dahulu, sambil memasang muka masam.

"Hey, satu lagi. Ingat jangan lupa potong rambut menjijikkan itu, Naruto."

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan raut wajah panik dan napas tersengal, Hinata terus mempercepat langkahnya. "Ya ampun... aku sudah sangat terlambat," terus berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah karena waktu jam pelajaran sudah di mulai sekitar 10 menit lalu.

Bruukk

Karena terlalu tergesa - gesa ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tiba - tiba muncul dari salah satu ruangan dan menabraknya, mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai cukup keras.

"Aauuww..."

"Kyaahh... aduh sakit sekali." Hinata meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pantatnya yang sakit karena terhempas di lantai yang keras itu, "Tidak bisakah kau pel-" memutus perkataannya, Hinata menatap Naruto heran karena ia merasa baru pertama ini melihat pemuda yang saat ini beridiri tepat di hadapannya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan mencoba membantu Hinata untuk berdiri tapi tidak ada respon dari sang gadis, "Maafkan aku-" ucap Naruto, "Hinata."

Hinata terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui namanya padahal mereka sama sekali tidak saling kenal, membuat gadis bermata bulan itu mengerutkan dahi. "Kau mengenalku! Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Ia berdiri sambil membersihkan rok yang sedikit kotor.

"Itu name tag mu," ternyata Naruto tahu namanya karena membaca name tag miliknya, menundukkan wajah yang memerah padam karena malu.

'Suara ini sepertinya tidak asing dan aku seperti pernah mendengarnya, tapi dimana ya!' batin Hinata bergemuruh memikirkan suara bariton milik Naruto yang menurutnya tidak asing. Tapi masa bodoh dengan hal itu, lagi pula mereka baru pertama kali ini bertemu, tidak mungkinkan kalau ia pernah mendengar suara pemuda mata empat ini.

"Iya sekarang aku memaafkanmu. Tapi," ia menatap Naruto mengintimidasi-"Lain kali, jangan harap." Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

Membuat Naruto heran dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu. Lucu sekali, dia yang menabrak, aku yang minta maaf dan sekarang dia tidak memaafkan aku. "Gadis yang aneh," menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan mencari kelas barunya. Sampai akhirnya ia berada tepat di depan kelas yang ia cari sedari tadi.

.

.

Kelas 2-1 begitu ramai, karena sang guru datang terlambat lagi hari ini. Ada beberapa murid yang bernyanyi, memainkan handphone, bergosip dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sembari menunggu guru mereka yang sangat hobi terlambat dengan berbagai macam alasan yang terkadang tidak masuk akal.

Di salah satu sudut kelas gadis berambut merah muda, bermata emerald sedang memarahi salah satu sahabatnya, "Kau ini ceroboh sekali Hinata, untung saja Kakashi sensei sangat hobi terlambat. Kalau tidak, pasti kau sudah terkapar tak berdaya karena hukuman lari keliling lapangan luas diluar sana sebanyak seratus kali." Ocehan Sakura hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Iya... iya... besok tidak akan terlambat lagi, aku janji." Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangan dengan satu jari kelingking ia goyang - goyangkan.

Sakura mendelikkan mata, mengangkat tangan membalas melingkarkan jarinya ke kelingking Hinata, "Awas saja kalau kau berbohong, aku yang akan menghukummu."

"Aduh Hinata kenapa bajumu kotor begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu!" Ino gadis betambut pirang di kuncir kuda terlihat panik melihat baju sahabat indigonya kotor karena terjatuh tadi.

"Kau benar pig, kenapa aku tadi tidak melihatnya! Ini kotor sekali Hinata."

"Tidak apa - apa, hanya kotor sedikit saja." Hinata tersenyum yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan, sungguh ia tidak menyukai baju kotor, kusut dan tidak rapi. Tapi lihat ia sekarang sangat berantakan karena pemuda tadi batinnya.

Cklek

"Selamat pagi anak - anak. Maaf terlambat." Kakashi guru yang selalu memakai masker kapanpun dan dimanapun, memasuki kelas dengan wajah super malas.

"Selamat pagi sensei..." Ucap para murid serempak, sudah sangat hafal pada guru yang satu ini kalau ia akan terlambat.

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan murid baru, jadi tolong kerjasamanya."

"Anak baru..."

"Tampan tidak? Atau mungkin dia perempuan."

Teriakan dari beberapa siswi kelas 2-1. "Dimana dia sekarang sensei?"

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi. Kakashi berjalan mendekati pintu, "Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu anak muda."

Tap tap tap

Seorang pemuda tinggi tegap dengan hoodi hitam orange berdiri di depan kelas saat ini.

"Hallo semua, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, mohon kerjasamanya," Naruto membuka tutup kepala yang sedari tadi menutupi rambut pirang sebahunya dan membungkuk.

"Oh namanya Naruto. Dia 'kan pemuda yang tadi, haahaa... akan aku balas karena sudah membuat bajuku kotor." Hinata tersenyum penuh rencana.

"Ya ampun, rambutnya kenapa sepanjang itu?"

"Nanti pasti Gaara - kun akan memangkas habis rambut pirangnya itu, sungguh pemuda yang malang."

"Anak aneh."

Beberapa murid mulai berbisik membicarakan Naruto lagi, karena rambut nyentrik panjang sebahunya dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto hanya cuek tak menanggapi reaksi mereka. Karena ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya kalau tetap berpenampilan aneh untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Nah, Naruto duduklah di sebelah Sasuke," Kakashi menunjuk salah seorang siswa, "Angkat tanganmu Sasuke."

"Ha'i," Sasuke yang duduk di pojok paling belakang dekat jendela langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, dan beberapa tatapan aneh tidak luput dari penglihatannya saat melewati para murid di kelas 2 - 1 ini.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dari ujung matanya, "Kau tetap tidak berubah ya, Teme!"

"Dan kau sudah sangat berubah, Dobe. Hanya saja kau tetap terlihat bodoh."

Bletak

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Sasuke, "Sakit dobe."

"Rasakan itu Sasuke," Kiba bersuara, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

Bletak

"Uuwaa... sakit Sasuke."

Sai tersenyum aneh. "Makanya jaga bicaramu Inu."

Naruto tersenyum melihat Shikamaru yang asik tidur di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, "Ternyata belum berubah juga kelakuan malasmu, Shika."

"Jangan ganggu aku Naruto, nanti saja aku akan mengintrogasimu." Kembali Shikamaru memejamkan mata dan melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

"Ya baiklah." Naruto menaik turunkan kedua bahunya, tersenyum melihat kelakuan para sahabatnya yang masih saja sama seperti dulu meskipun ia akui dirinya juga masih sama seperti dulu menurutnya.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berlima, hanya melirik dan membiarkannya. Padahal tidur saat jam pelajaran dan membuat kegaduhan di dalam kelas termasuk salah satu pelanggaran tata tertib sekolah, dasar guru malas.

"Buka halaman 35 dan kerjakan soal nomor 1 sampai 50, di kumpulkan sebelum jam istirahat."

"Itukan banyak sekali sensei, aku bisa mati karena terlalu lama memikirkan jawabannya." Ino berteriak histeris di ikuti teriakan seisi kelas.

"Ya ampun sensei kau kejam sekali." Protes beberapa murid.

"Itukan hanya pilihan ganda, apa susahnya!" celetuk Kakashi.

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak sensei," kata seorang siswa dengan raut wajah memelas.

"Kerjakan atau kalian tidak akan mendapatkan nilai untuk mengisi rapot kalian semester depan."

Semua semakin histeris mendengarnya, "Itu tidak adil sekali."

"Guru pemalas dan kejam."

"Urusai, cepat kerjakan." Kakashi sedikit berteriak membuat semua murid yang sedari tadi bersuara langsung terdiam.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan semua murid berhamburan keluar menuju tempat di mana bisa mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Kantin tempat yang tepat untuk menambah energi setelah sedari pagi berkutat dengan pelajaran yang membuat mereka berpikir keras untuk sekedar menjawab beberapa soal yang cukup membuat tenaga dan pikiran terkuras.

Dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa siswi mulai berteriak melihat ke datangan K4. Bukan, tapi K5 singkatan dari KURAMA yang kini beranggotakan lima pemuda tampan yaitu Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto, namun saat ini hanya empat anggota yang berjalan menuju ke arah kantin. Sesekali Sai yang ramah membalas senyuman dari para penggemar mereka. Tapi lain halnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang hanya memasang wajah datar mereka dengan senyum malas dari wajah Shikamaru, sedangkan Kiba entah di mana dia sekarang berada.

"Sai - kun, aku di sini." Ino melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berempat. Dan mereka langsung menuju ke arah Ino yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja bersama Sakura di sana.

Sai tersenyum, "Maaf menunngu lama Ino - chan."

"Tak apa, lagi pula kami berdua baru selesai mengantri dan memesankan kalian minuman."

"Kalian baik sekali, ya?" ujar Naruto di akhiri dengan senyuman darinya.

"Ck." Sasuke berdecis, "Jangan coba - coba menggoda pacar kami dengan senyuman menjijikanmu itu dobe."

"Hee, "-Naruto memasang wajah heran-"pacar kami? Siapa maksudmu, Teme?"

"Aku Ino Yamanaka kekasih Sai - kun, salam kenal dariku, Naruto." Tanpa basa - basi Ino memperkenalkan diri.

Di ikuti Sakura yang mengulurkan tangan ke hadapan Naruto. "Sakura Haruno, salam kenal,"

Membalas jabat tangan dari Sakura dan kembali tersenyum, "Salam kenal Sakura - chan, Ino - chan."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. "Baiklah, sudah selesai adegan berpegangan tangannya. Sekarang mari kita makan."

Naruto menatap tangannya yang baru saja di tepis oleh Sasuke, "Kau ini pelit sekali teme, baru beberapa detik aku memegang tangan kekasihmu tapi kau sudah menepisnya. Apalagi kalau aku memacari kekasih merah mudamu ini..."

"Ya, jika kau berani menyentuh tangannya sekali lagi akan aku pastikan kepalamu sudah terlepas dari badanmu, Dobe." sambung Sasuke dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya.

Naruto memegang lehernya dan seketika menelan ludah sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Tidak perlu, aku masih suka dengan ramen ukuran jumbo yang sangat lezat itu," kata Naruto. "Jika kau ingin memenggal leher seseorang, carilah orang lain yang bersedia tapi tentu saja orang itu bukan aku."

"Ck." desis Sasuke.

"Hey kalian berdua. Jika tidak ingin makan dan terus berdebat seperti itu, lebih baik carilah tempat lain saja." celetuk Ino membuat kedua pemuda tampan itu langsung terdiam.

"Lebih baik kalian cepat habiskan makanan ini dan melanjutkan acara kalian nanti saja, apa kalian tidak lapar?" Shikamaru yang sedari tadi sudah memulai makan siangnya tanpa menunggu kedua sahabatnya yang sibuk berdebat, sudah menelan beberapa buah bento.

"Nafsu makan ku sudah hilang, kalian lanjutkan saja makan siangnya. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." kata Naruto dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jangan sampai tersesat, Naruto." jawab Sai dengan senyum aneh kebanggaannya.

Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan yang lain di sana, setelah beberapa menit berlalu mereka baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Kiba tidak bersama mereka.

"Ngomong - ngomong Kiba ke mana Sai - kun? Sedari tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya." Ino membuka percakapan.

"Dia masih di kelas menyelesaikan catatan dari Iruka sensei, sebentar lagi pasti menyusul."

"Aku kira dia pergi ke mana, Kiba 'kan yang selalu paling bersemangat kalau soal makan dan tidak pernah meninggalkan jam makan siang sedetik pun."

"Teman kalian sendiri Hinata - chan, kenapa tidak bersama dengan kalian?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya.

"Setelah bel istirahat tadi ia pergi ke toilet." Kini giliran Sakura yang menjawab.

"Baguslah si gadis jahil itu tidak di sini sekarang, kalau dia di sini pasti aku akan ikut dobe pergi ke toilet karena hilang sudah nafsu makanku."

"Sasuke jangan berkata seperti itu, walaupun dia selalu jahil. Hinata - chan adalah sahabat terbaik kami, iya 'kan Ino - chan." Ucap Sakura sedikit sebal dengan kekasihnya si pantat ayam.

Ino menatap Sasuke dan menyipitkan kedua matanya, mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Sakura tentang sahabat indigonya.

Bola mata Sasuke menatap keduanya secara bergantian, dan mendengus pelan, "Hmm... Baiklah kalian menang."

"Mendokusai." Sambung Shikamaru.

.

.

Hinata begitu kesal melihat ke dalam kelas 2 - 1 yang sudah kosong, ternyata ia di tinggal oleh kedua sahabatnya. "Katanya mau menunggu, tetapi mereka malah meninggalkan aku, huh."

Tanpa di sengaja saat melihat ke arah bangku paling belakang, Hinata melihat Kiba sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu sepertinya sedang menyalin tugas. Dan ide jahil pun muncul di otak cerdasnya, menghampiri bangku miliknya dan mengambil selembar kertas dan bolpoin, tidak lupa double tape yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun untuk berjaga - jaga di saat yang tidak terduga.

Setelah Hinata selesai dengan tulisannya, melihat kembali Kiba yang ternyata mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kiba berjalan keluar kelas tanpa ia sadari Hinata yang sedari tadi telah mengawasinya, perlahan mendekat dan berjalan di sampingnya mulai mensejajarkan langkah dengannya.

"Kiba - kun," Hinata memukul pelan dan membelai punggung Kiba yang membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Hinata - chan, sejak kapan kau di sini? Dan kenapa kau tidak pergi ke kantin?"

"Ah itu... aku baru saja dari toilet dan sekarang aku akan pergi ke kantin. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, jaa." Hinata berlari meninggalkan Kiba yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah laku Hinata barusan.

"Aneh sekali, aku 'kan juga memang ingin pergi ke kantin dan jalan kita juga searah, bukan! Kenapa dia meninggalkan aku." Gumam Kiba di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin sekolah.

Terlihat beberapa murid tersenyum saat melewati Kiba dan beberapa ada yang memanggilnya, tapi bukan dengan namanya melainkan sebutan lain yang membuatnya menjadi kesal.

"BAKA..."

"BAKA..."

"HEY BAKA."

Sapaan beberapa murid yang melewatinya dari arah belakang Kiba. "Hey beraninya kau memanggilku baka, hah." Ucapnya kesal namun teriakan Kiba di hiraukan oleh mereka, karena yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan baka hanya kakak kelas saja, selebihnya para adik kelas tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu. Mungkin hanya tertawa atau tersenyum, sudah jelas karena takut dengan Kiba yang notabene adalah kakak kelas mereka.

Dari arah belakang seseorang melepas kertas putih yang sedari tadi menempel di punggungnya, membuat Kiba langsung berbalik. "Apa ya-" Kata - katanya terhenti ketika melihat Naruto berdiri di belakangnya dengan selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Kenapa kertas ini ada di punggungmu Inu?" kata Naruto. "PANGGIL AKU BAKA."

Kiba terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto barusan, lantas langsung menyambar kertas itu dari tangan Naruto dan membacanya berulang kali sambil mencerna kembali kejadian saat pertama kali dirinya terlihat aneh di mata para murid lain sedari tadi.

"HINATAAA..."

Berteriak cukup kencang dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung dengan tingkah sahabat pecinta anjing itu, ia lantas ikut berlari mengekori beberapa meter di belakang Kiba.

.

.

"Hey Inu, di sini." Sesampainya di kantin terdengar seseorang memanggil Kiba yang ternyata itu suara Shikamaru, dan segera ia menghampiri ke arah asal suara.

BRAKK

Kiba langsung memukul dengan keras meja yang di duduki para sahabatnya, dengan napas tersengal karena berlari cukup jauh dan terburu - buru, menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan sialan." ucap Ino penuh emosi karena terkejut Kiba memukul meja barusan.

"Kau ingin cari mati, ya."

"Sakura, Ino sudahlah. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini." potong Shikamaru.

"Coba jelaskan padaku Hinata. Apa ini ulahmu, hah?" ucap Kiba sedikit berteriak sambil menyodorkan kertas putih tadi, suaranya yang cukup keras membuat para siswa dan siswi yang berada di sana tersentak kaget menatap ke arah Kiba.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Lihatlah kau membuat seisi kantin jadi tidak nafsu makan," jawab Hinata santai.

"Hinata..." desis Kiba dengan raut wajah penuh amarah hingga ubun - ubunnya mengeluarkan asap, "Tega... tega sekali kau mempermalukan lelaki setampan aku seperti ini."

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Sasuke sepertinya tersedak takoyaki yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam mulut.

Sakura panik dan memberikan sebotol air mineral padanya, "Minum ini Sasuke - kun."

Segera meraih air mineral dari tangan Sakura dan meneguknya, "Huuaahhh... lega, dasar anjing gila." Celetuk Sasuke pada Kiba yang sekarang sedang berapi - api karena ulah Hinata.

Di lain sisi Hinata memasang wajah memelasnya berusaha meminta ampunan kepada Kiba agar ia tidak diceramahi habis - habisan, karena itu pasti akan sangat membosankan. "Ma-maafkan aku Inu-kun,"

Kiba membulatkan kedua matanya tidak ingin tertipu lagi dengan nada lembut & tatapan memelas Hinata, tapi sejujurnya ingin

memarahi Hinata pun dirinya tidak akan tega, mengingat begitu sayang ia pada sahabat masa kecilnya ini, si gadis bermata bulan.

"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jika kau mengerjaiku lagi, aku akan menghukummu, Hinata." Kiba melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan memalingkan wajah sebalnya.

Hinata berdiri lalu membungkuk, "Ha'i. Arigatou Inu - kun."

"Hn, kau ini benar - benar menyebalkan sekali."

.

.

Naruto berlari mengekori Kiba karena ia penasaran apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan kenapa ia memanggil nama Hinata. Namun baru beberapa meter ia beranjak dari tempat itu, seseorang menabraknya menumpahkan minuman berwarna merah di seragam berwarna putih milik Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku senpai." Gadis itu mengambil tisu di sakunya dan berusaha membersihkan tumpahan berwarna merah di seragam Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku sendiri yang membersihkannya,"

"Tapi, baju senpai jadi kotor begini karena aku, tolong biarkan aku yang membersihkannya senpai!"

Grep

Naruto memegang tangan gadis itu, membuat sang gadis mendongak karena Naruto lebih tinggi darinya.

Deg

'Kenapa tiba - tiba dada ku jadi berdegup seperti ini.' batin sang gadis saat menatap wajah pemuda tampan yang tersenyum padanya.

Menatap tajam dan tersenyum, "Sudah biar aku sendiri yang membersihkannya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk, jadi lebih baik kau kembalilah ke kelasmu."

Senyuman Naruto berhasil membuat wajah sang gadis memerah padam dan jantung yang serasa ingin terjun dari tempatnya.

"Ta-tapi senpai."

"Sudahlah," ucap Naruto tulus.

"Emm... begini saja, sebagai permintaan maafku. Senpai mau 'kan aku teraktir makan siang! nanti sepulang sekolah."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan ajakan gadis di hadapnya. Dan mungkin itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, berkencan di hari pertama masuk sekolah barunya.

"Bagaimana senpai?" gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu memastikan.

"Baiklah."

Sungguh keberuntungan bagi sang gadis itu, Naruto langsung menyetujui ajakannya. "Benarkah! Kalau begitu nanti aku akan menunggu senpai di parkiran."

"Hn. Tapi aku akan naik motor ku sendiri."

Sepertinya Naruto bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu, ia langsung menolak sebelum dirinya mengatakan akan menaiki mobil miliknya saja, "Oh... kenapa kita tidak naik mobil ku saja, Senpai?"

"Kalau kau mau kita makan siang bersama. Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa - apa, aku akan langsung pulang saja."

Mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, "Aah... jangan begitu senpai. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut bersamamu naik motor."

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju. "Tunggu aku di gerbang depan sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Ha'i, arigatou senpai." Gadis itu pergi menjauh dengan senyum ceria diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan dan hari sudah semakin siang, semua siswa dan siswi mulai berhamburan meninggalkan sekolah, dengan memasang berbagai macam raut wajah lelah mereka. Tapi ada juga yang masih begitu ceria dan semangat seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti selama seharian berkutat dengan buku - buku pelajaran yang menurut sebagian murid adalah sebuah bom yang sulit untuk di jinakkan dan siap meledakkan isi kepala mereka kapan saja sesaat setelah mereka membukanya.

Di dalam ruang seni musik terdengar alunan lembut piano yang di mainkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato bertuliskan Ai tepat di dahinya, tangan - tangan lentiknya begitu indah menari di atas not - not hitam dan putih, dimulai dari nada yang begitu lembut dan menyentuh, nadanya seperti tidak asing terdengar.

 _~ Alan Walker ~_

 _You were the shadow to my light_

 _Did you feel us_

 _Another start_

 _You fade away_

 _Afraid our aim is out of sight_

 _Wanna see us_

 _Alive_

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo memasuki ruangan seni musik, berjalan mendekati asal suara.

 _Where are you now_

 _Where are you now_

 _Where are you now_

 _Was it all in my fantasy_

 _Where are you now_

 _Were you only imaginary_

 _Where are you now_

 _Atlantis_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Where are you now_

 _Another dream_

 _The monsters running wild inside of me_

 _I'm faded_

Mencari ruangan khusus pianis, berajalan perlahan sesekali mempertajam pendengarannya. Terdengar suara seseorang sedang bernyanyi dengan diiringi sebuah piano.

 _So lost_

 _I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost_

 _I'm faded_

Terus berjalan dan akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang khusus pianis, melihat seorang pemuda yang memejamkan mata meresapi setiap lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

 _These shallow waters, never met_

 _What I needed_

 _I'm letting go_

 _A deeper dive_

 _Eternal silence of the sea_

 _I'm breathing_

 _Alive_

Dadanya terasa sakit amat sakit saat mendengar alunan musik yang di nyanyikan oleh Gaara, perlahan air matanya mulai mengalir di kedua pipi seputih salju itu.

 _Where are you now_

 _Where are you now_

 _Where are you now_

Tangan mungilnya mulai memegang dada yang terasa semakin ngilu saat Gaara mulai meluapkan emosinya di dalam lagu.

 _Under the bright_

 _But faded lights_

 _You set my heart on fire_

 _Where are you now_

 _Where are you now_

Emosinya semakin memuncak, nadanya mulai meninggi. Membuat dada Hinata semakin terasa sakit, kakinya mulai bergetar dan terasa lemas. Berusaha berjalan perlahan mendekati Gaara dengan terus menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

 _Where are you now_

 _Atlantis_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Where are you now_

 _I'm faded_

Seett

Hinata menarik tangan Gaara, dan membuat Gaara terkejut seketika menghentikan permainannya. Menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, mata azure bertemu dengan mata bulan, saling bertatapan seolah mata mereka berkata sesuatu tapi entah apa, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang." Gaara berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan tangan Gaara yang tidak terasa ia genggam sedari tadi, "Sekarang cepat katakan, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"..." Hening.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"..." Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik aku pergi." Hinata berbalik dan melangkah, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia rasa Gaara menahan dan menarik sebelah lengannya.

"Tunggu."

Hinata menepis tangan Gaara pada lengannya tanpa menoleh atau pun berbalik menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hinata, aku masih mencintaimu... aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Hinata terkejut, kedua mata bulannya membulat sempurna, "Tapi aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi," berbalik menatap Gaara dengan tatapan datar. "Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa - apa di antara kita."

"Maafkan aku! mungkin dulu aku menyakitimu, tapi ijin 'kan aku menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal sebodoh itu, dan tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan untukku. Aku 'kan sudah mengatakannya berkali - kali, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa - apa di antara kita berdua."

"Tapi, Hin-" perkataan Gaara terputus karena Hinata pergi berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan Gaara yang menyadarinya langsung berlari mengejar.

"HINATA TUNGGU."

Hinata terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan Gaara yang terus memanggilnya, walaupun saat ini napasnya sudah hampir habis karena terus berlari tanpa arah. Hingga ia berhenti tepat di koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi karena semua murid NHS sudah meninggalkan sekolah beberapa waktu lalu, walaupun ada beberapa siswa yang masih berlalu lalang. Berusaha mengatur napasnya dan mengelap air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dari kedua mata bulannya.

Grep

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, kembali mata bulannya membulat. Ia tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini, meronta dan berusaha melepas pelukan yang semakin erat.

"Lepaskan aku." teriak Hinata dalam rontaannya namun tidak di hiraukan oleh Gaara.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, kumohon!"

"Lepaskan aku. Kau menyakitiku... hiks... hiks..." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau memaafkan aku."

"Kumohon Gaara, lepaskan... hiks... hiks...,"

Tap tap tap

Seett

Bukk Bukk

Tiba - tiba seseorang datang dari arah berlawanan, melepas kasar pelukan Gaara pada tubuh Hinata dan langsung memukul Gaara cukup keras, hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Cih. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?"

Gaara yang tersungkur hanya meringis menahan kesakitan pada rahangnya, ternyata pemuda pirang itu memukulnya cukup keras hingga membuat sedikit darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Berani sekali kau memukul ku, berengsek." Berusaha berdiri membalas memukul namun meleset dan terus saling menyerang.

"Kau ingin melawanku! Ayo kita lakukan." Pemuda pirang itu kembali menyerang dan memukul pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian di hadapannya kini mulai panik, berusaha melerai pun akan sia - sia saja. "Sudah hentikan, kumohon." Tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya, mereka berdua terus saling memukul.

"HENTIKAAANNN..." Berhasil, teriakan Hinata berhasil membuat keduanya berhenti saling menyerang.

Keadaan keduanya cukup impas saat ini, dengan luka lebam di beberapa bagian wajah mereka yang terlihat cukup jelas. Napas memburu dengan tatapan saling membunuh satu sama lain, semuanya terdiam tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan.

"Siapa... siapa kau? Kenapa kau ikut campur urusanku dengannya, hah!" Gaara mulai bersuara dengan wajah yang mengalami luka cukup parah, ternyata lawannya itu cukup tangguh juga.

"Naruto... Gaara...," kepanikan dan ketegangan yang semula terlihat di wajah cantik Hinata kini mulai terlihat sedikit tenang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan bukan menyelesaikan masalah, tapi malah akan menambah masalah."

Keduanya menatap Hinata sekilas dan kembali bertatapan saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Hinata di sana.

"Siapa aku? Itu pertanyaan yang tidak penting, lelaki macam apa kau yang beraninya hanya dengan seorang perempuan. Membuatnya menangis tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya." perkataan Naruto membuat Gaara semakin kesal dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tau apa kau tentang permasalahan kami? Jika kau tidak ada urusan, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini."

Naruto menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. "Memangnya kau pikir siapa kau beraninya mengusirku!"

"Kau murid baru itu, bukan? Ternyata kau punya nyali juga."

"Ck, memangnya apa yang harus aku takuti dari seorang lelaki yang hanya memiliki keberanian di hadapan seorang perempuan."

Sungguh kata - kata Naruto membuat Gaara semakin geram. "Sepertinya kau belum tahu, ya! Dia kekasihku," ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata, "Dan apapun yang aku lakukan padanya, itu bukan urusanmu."

Naruto menatap Hinata yang sekarang mengerutkan dahinya, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Gaara mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya, sungguh pemuda berambut merah itu membuatnya semakin benci.

Naruto yang seolah mengetahui batin Hinata, sekarang mengerti bahwa perkataan Gaara adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Wah... wah... wah... ternyata ada yang sedang becanda di sini," kata Naruto sambil beberapa kali bertepuk tangan dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Lumayan, cukup membuatku terhibur."

Grep

Sebelah tangan Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata, mendekatkan pada tubuhnya, tercium aroma lavender yang menenangkan di indra penciumannya. Sebaliknya, Hinata terkejut saat tubuhnya kini udah berada di pelukan Naruto yang mengeluarkan aroma citrus yang maskulin.

Deg

Jantung Hinata berdegup saat Naruto tiba - tiba mencium keningnya, "Na - Naruto..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Berani sekali kau menciumnya di hadapanku!" Pekik Gaara dengan nada tinggi.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Hinata bukanlah kekasihmu. Tapi, sekarang dia adalah kekasihku," sambung Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Hinata. "Ternyata kekasihku ini belum memberitahumu, berarti ini momen yang tepat untuk memberitahumu bahwa dia adalah milikku." Penekanan di akhir kalimat membuat Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"Dasar pembohong, mana mungkin aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan ucapanmu itu. Sekarang jelas 'kan padaku Hinata, apa dia benar kekasimu?"

Hinata mulai bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pasti Gaara akan terus mengejarnya, memaksanya kembali padanya dan mengingatkan kejadian waktu itu, saat Gaara meninggalkannya dan menyakiti perasaannya tanpa memperdulikan betapa tersiksa hatinya saat itu. Tapi jika dirinya mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah kekasihnya apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah kejadian ini, karena memang mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan apapun.

Sedangkan Naruto yang saat ini sudah berharap - harap cemas menanti jawaban dari Hinata atas kekonyolannya ini, hanya melirik gadis bersurai indigo itu dari ujung matanya berharap si gadis akan menyelamatkan hidupnya saat ini dan tidak membuatnya malu seumur hidup di hadapan si pemuda bertato Ai itu.

Sekarang bukan saatnya Hinata berpikir yang tidak - tidak, ia harus segera menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelum Gaara curiga jika dirinya dan Naruto sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan apa - apa. "I - iya, Na - Naruto adalah kekasihku," Jawab Hinata.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata langsung tertunduk karena pasti wajahnya kini sudah memerah jika ia bisa melihatnya sendiri saat ini.

Naruto merasa begitu lega saat Hinata juga mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. "Bagaimana, kau sudah mendengar sendiri kalau dia adalah kekasihku, bukan."

"Ck. Kau kira aku akan begitu saja mempercayai ucapan mu, Hinata. Aku tahu kau itu bukan tipe orang yang pandai berbohong." Sontak perkataan Gaara membuatnya terkejut.

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawah yang berwarna peach itu, sungguh bodoh sekali dirinya saat ini. Benar juga ucapan Gaara tentang dirinya yang sangat tidak berbakat dalam hal berbohong, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Saat Hinata sedang berpikir dalam kepanikan, Naruto mengangkat dagunya hingga kini mereka saling bertatapan. Blue saphire bertemu dengan mata bulan yang tergenang air mata dan terlihat sayu.

Cup

Ciuman mendarat tepat di bibir tipis berwarna peach Hinata, melumat lembut kemudian melepas ciuman yang bisa dikatakan cukup singkat itu dan keduanya saling bertatapan.

Seketika Gaara yang melihat keduanya berciuman, langsung memalingkan wajah yang terlihat begitu emosi namun tetap ia tahan, melangkah pergi menjauh tanpa berkata apa - apa lagi dan menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Naruto membungkuk lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih terdiam mematung, tanpa ia sadari tangan mungilnya memegang bibir yang sedikit basah akibat ciuman Naruto.

.

.

Di tempat parkir Naruto berhenti melangkah, memegang bagian bawah bibirnya kemudian beralih memegang dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang karena kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Sungguh ia telah lancang mencium Hinata tanpa persetujuannya, entah apa yang akan Hinata lakukan padanya besok, mungkin dia akan dicekik oleh gadis itu hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas dan mati mengenaskan.

Tetapi sebenarnya ini adalah ciuman pertama yang membuat perasaannya bergemuruh karena ia dan Hinata tidak pernah ada perasaan apa - apa, tapi kenapa dadanya terus saja berdegup sampai saat ini. Entahlah, Naruto tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang, hanya saja kenapa ia lupa kalau ada seorang gadis yang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Segera menaiki motor vespa yang terparkir sendirian di sana, meluncur menuju ke arah gerbang. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, ia melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri mencari gadis itu, tapi dirinya tidak menemukan siapa pun kecuali seorang satpam yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Maaf paman, apa paman tadi melihat seorang gadis di sekitar sini?"

"Tadi ada seorang gadis di sini, tapi sepertinya dia sudah pulang, Nak."

"Oh begitu, baiklah terima kasih paman." Naruto langsung mengegas vespanya.

"Hey, tunggu sebentar...,"

Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan satpam itu dan terus menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang di tikungan depan.

"Kenapa dia babak belur begitu!" gumam satpam itu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.To Be Continued

.

.

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan kata - kata yang kurang dimengerti, mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian.

Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca ataupun sekedar mampir.

Keii usahakan update satu minggu sekali ( tapi nggak janji ya :D )

Arigatou Minna...

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Hinata

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Find You ~ Keinarra Minami

Warning : Au, Ooc, Typo sana - sini, Gajelas, Ide pasaran

Genre : Romance / Drama / Ficsong

If not like, do not read

.

.

.

Kediaman Namikaze terlihat beberapa kendaraan mewah yang terparkir di halaman depan, tidak seperti biasanya rumah mewah milik Tsunade ini di datangi oleh empat pemuda tampan. Bukan untuk bertemu dengan si pemilik rumah, melainkan mereka ingin bertemu dengan cucu dari pemilik rumah mewah itu, Naruto Uzumaki yang sekarang sedang di obati oleh Yamato pelayan setia keluarga Namikaze.

"Jadi dobe, kenapa kau bisa sampai babak belur begini?"

"..."

"Ya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian rebutkan?" ujar Shikamaru yang kini menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Sudah selasai tuan, saya permisi dulu." Yamato membungkukkan badan lalu pergi meninggalkan kelima pemuda itu.

"Hn, terima kasih paman." jawab Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah dobe, sekarang ayo ceritakan pada kami kejadian yang sebenarnya!" Sasuke mulai naik darah karena Naruto tidak kunjung menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Sudalah teme, ini urusanku dengannya. Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Jadi begini perlakuanmu kepada kami sekarang, Naruto!" Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bukan begitu Inu, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian terkena masalah karena aku."

"Kita semua sahabat, bagaimana pun dan apapun yang menjadi urusan salah satu dari kita. Itu sudah menjadi urusan kami semua, Dobe." Kembali Sasuke bersuara.

Mengerutkan dahi, Naruto mulai berpikir dari mana keempat sahabatnya ini tahu kalau dia baru saja berkelahi dengan Gaara hingga babak belur seperti sekarang. "Tunggu dulu, kalian tahu dari mana kalau aku berkelahi! Bukannya kalian tadi sudah pulang?"

Sai meminum green tea miliknya, "Tadi aku yang tidak sengaja melihatmu berkelahi dengan Gaara, saat baru keluar dari ruang seni lukis."

Naruto terkejut dan mulai panik, karena di tengah - tangah kejadian itu dirinya tidak sengaja mencium Hinata. Walaupun hanya sekilas tapi efeknya mampu membuat detak jantungnya masih berdebar sampai sekarang. "Lalu apa lagi yang kau lihat setelah itu? Dan kenapa kau tidak menolongku?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menolongmu, tapi ku lihat di sana juga ada Hinata. Dan melihat suasananya sepertinya kalian sedang merebutkan seorang gadis, jadi aku berpikir lebih baik aku pulang dan segera memberitahu mereka kalau kau tadi berkelahi dengan Gaara, karena aku tahu pemuda bertato Ai itu tidak pernah ragu kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan urusan pukul memukul." Jelas Sai panjang lebar dan kembali meminum green teanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah seperti itu, Naruto?" Shikamaru tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi dan warna wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah.

Kiba berjalan mendekat dan memegang sebelah pundak Naruto. "Atau jangan - jangan benar yang di katakan Sai, kalau kalian berdua sedang merebutkan, Hinata - chan! Apa itu benar, Naruto?"

Semakin memerah dan memanas wajah Naruto, "Hahaha... tentu saja itu tidak benar Inu, aku hanya membantu Hinata saja." Terlihat senyum Naruto sangat di paksakan.

"Jangan bertingkah menjijikan seperti itu, Dobe. Kau pikir kami ini sedang merayumu hingga wajahmu menjadi memerah seperti itu, kau masih normalkan, Dobe?"

"Enak saja, tentu aku ini masih normal teme."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah, jangan - jangan benar kalau kau berkelahi karena merebutkan Hinata! Apa kau menyukainya, Dobe?" menyipitkan mata dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

Naruto tetap mengelak kalau dia berkelahi bukan karena merebutkan Hinata, dan kenyataannya itu memang benar adanya. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Teme! kau ini sangat menjengkelkan sekali." kata Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Baikalah, sudah selesai basa - basinya. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu, Naruto?" suara tegas Shikamaru membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu seketika terdiam.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, karena ia sudah sangat paham jika sahabat nanasnya ini sudah berbicara dengan nada tegas seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang ke kota ini, Naruto? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan pada kami, jika kau tidak ingin kembali ke sini sebelum kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu di sana hingga ke universitas."

Sungguh tatapan Shikamaru membuatnya bergidik ngeri, belum lagi ketiga sahabatnya yang kini ikut menatapnya penuh tanya. Benar juga, beberapa bulan yang lalu ia baru saja mengatakan pada para sahabatnya melalui pesan email, jika ia belum ingin kembali ke Konoha sebelum menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Prancis hingga ke jenjang universitas dan lulus dengan predikat terbaik. Tapi, sekarang kenyataan berkata lain, ia berada di kota ini dan sekarang sedang duduk bersama keempat sahabat baiknya ini.

'Apa yang harus aku katakan, aku akan sangat malu sekali jika harus berkata yang sejujurnya pada mereka. Datang jauh - jauh ke kota ini hanya untuk menemukan seorang gadis yang sama sekali aku belum tahu siapa dan seperti apa dia, oh kami - sama tolong aku...' Batin Naruto berkecamuk dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya saat ini.

"..." Hanya diam dengan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk.

"Hey Naruto." panggil Shikamaru di tengah perang batin Naruto saat ini.

"..."

"Wah... wah... Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu! Kau terlihat begitu panik dan berkeringat dingin. Lihat saja, wajahmu itu sudah hampir menyerupai mayat hidup, sama seperti Sai." Kiba mulai membuka suara dan membuat semua menjadi tertawa karena ucapannya.

"Hahaha... sudahlah Naruto, tidak perlu di pikirkan. Dan kau juga tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, jika kau memang tidak ingin mengatakannya." Ucap Sai di tengah gemuruh suara tawa sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Shikamaru menyikut lengan Naruto. "Iya Naruto, kami memaafkanmu. Karena melihat ekspresi wajahmu saja kami sudah tahu apa alasanmu kembali ke kota ini." Sambungnya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Benarkah kau sudah mengetahuinya, Shika?"

"Entahlah."

Naruto menatap satu persatu semua sahabatnya, "Memang untuk saat ini aku belum bisa mengatakannya pada kalian. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan memberitahu kalian."

"Asal kau mengatakannya dengan jujur, Dobe. Kalau kau sampai berbohong, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa lagi menghirup udara segar." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan membalas kepalan Sasuke. "Ya aku akan mengatakannya. Asal kau belum mencekikku saat hari itu tiba, Teme."

Shikamaru memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. "Wah... sayang sekali, aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan saat ini."

Dan di ikuti oleh Kiba dan Sai yang memegang pundak sahabatnya dan mereka tertawa lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Namikaze High School di ruang seni koreografi, Naruto sedang berlatih modern dance dengan earphone yang bertengger manis di kedua telinganya. Tidak menghiraukan para murid yang juga sedang berlatih di sana, tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang terkagum - kagum dengan gerakan Naruto yang begitu energik sejak pertama ia memulai gerakan dan hentakan serta liukan tubuh yang begitu lentur, entah musik apa yang kini sedang merasukinya. Tapi sungguh ia mampu membuat mereka yang berada di tempat itu tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak melihat gerakan demi gerakan sang pemuda pirang itu.

Tap tap tap

Seorang gadis tiba - tiba menghampirinya dari arah belakang dan melepas paksa earphone yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di telinganya, membuat sang pemuda terkejut dan tersadar dari musik yang tengah menghipnotisnya.

"Halo... Senpai."

Naruto menatap gadis yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya yang ternyata adalah Shion. "Hey... kau. Aku kira siapa."

"Senpai kemarin kenapa lama sekali? Aku sampai lelah menunggu di depan gerbang." ucap Shion dengan nada manja, membuat beberapa gadis yang berada di sana mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku, kemarin aku ada urusan sedikit. Makanya aku sampai lupa jika sudah membuat janji denganmu."

"Kalau begitu nanti senpai harus menepati janji itu!" Shion mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum gemas melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya ini. "Baiklah. Seperti kemarin, nanti tunggu aku di gerbang depan."

"Ha'i, sampai bertemu nanti senpai." setelah mengatakan itu, Shion tersenyum lalu pergi menjauh.

Membalas senyuman gadis yang baru saja pergi dengan senyum lima jari khas miliknya dan kembali memasang earphone di telinganya, mulai menari tanpa menghiraukan murid lain yang mulai berbisik menggosipkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Senpai culun bermata empat berhasil mendekati salah satu siswi yang cukup terkenal di sekolah NHS.

.

.

Hari - hari terus berlalu, di sebuah cafe coffe yang berada di tengah kota Konoha, begitu ramai malam ini. Sepertinya banyak pengunjung yang sedang menikmati akhir pekan mereka di tempat itu, ada yang datang bersama teman mereka dan ada juga yang mengajak pasangan.

Di meja nomor 07, tiga orang gadis sedang asik menikmati kopi dengan sesekali berbincang di sela gurauan mereka.

"Hahaha... kau itu lucu sekali pig, mana mungkin Sai mau mengenakan baju berwarna merah muda itu." Sindir Sakura pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Ya, lagi pula tidak mungkin seorang Sai memakai pakaian berwarna merah muda. Apa lagi pakaian itu sepertinya kekecilan, dan akan terlalu ketat jika dia yang memakainya." sambung Hinata menjelaskan.

Ino hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah kesal, "Awalnya aku hanya berpikir kalau dia akan sangat lucu memakai baju ini, Jidat!" ucap Ino menggebu - gebu. "Tapi... kalian ada benarnya juga, lalu baju ini akan aku apakan kalau dia tidak mau?"

"Lebih baik buat aku saja, sini." Sakura mulai merayu dengan sebelah tangannya menyambar baju merah muda itu, "Huhu... kawaii." ucapnya kegirangan.

"Ya sudah baju itu untukmu saja."

"Souka! Arigatou Ino - chan."

"Hn." jawab Ino, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sepertinya sedang melamun. "Kau kenapa Hinata - chan?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya saat Ino menyikut lengannya. "Ah... ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa! Dari tadi ku lihat kau melamun terus, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah.. itu... ehm... maksudku, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa - apa." Jawab Hinata gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau jadi gerogi sekali? Ah... pasti kau sedang memikirkan si Menma itu, ya!" Sakura mulai menggoda Hinata, karena dia tahu sahabat indigonya sangat menyukai youtuber muda itu.

Pipinya kini mulai memerah. "Ti - tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan tugas dari Kakashi sensei. Ternyata banyak sekali, ya." Ucap Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Makanya kau itu jangan suka membolos, sekarang tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, "Lagi pula siapa yang akan menanggung semua bebanku itu, jika bukan aku sendiri, 'kan."

"Memangnya tiga hari ini kau kemana saja? Kau tahu, di sekolah sedang ada gosip heboh." Kini Ino yang suka bergosip memulai aksinya.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. "Gosip apa memangnya?"

Ino membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. "Tiga hari yang lalu saat hari pertama kau tidak masuk sekolah, Gaara datang ke sekolah dengan wajah yang penuh luka."

"Benar sekali, bisa di lihat dari beberapa perban di wajahnya." Sambung Sakura

"Benarkah." jawab Hinata tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau tidak terkejut sama sekali!"

"Memangnya apa urusannya denganku, Sakura - chan?" Hinata meminum cappuchino miliknya.

"Satu lagi, yang membuat berita ini menjadi begitu heboh di sekolah." Kata Ino menatap Hinata serius, "Di hari yang sama, Naruto murid baru itu juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Gaara. Wajahnya babak belur, apa mungkin mereka berdua berkelahi, Hinata - chan?"

Wajah Hinata terlihat terkejut dan kedua pipinya mendadak memerah seketika. "Terus apa urusannya denganku? Lagi pula aku 'kan kemarin tidak masuk sekolah, mana aku tahu." Berusaha acuh tak acuh dengan pertanyaan Ino padanya dan menaik turunkan kedua bahunya, lalu meminum kembali cappuchino yang mulai dingin di hadapannya.

"Nah, maka dari itu. Karena kau kemarin selama tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah, dan kejadian itu terjadi sejak hari pertama kau tidak masuk sekolah," Ino menjeda perkataannya. "Apa jangan - jangan mereka berkelahi sampai babak belur begitu karena merebutkanmu, hah."

"Wah... so sweet." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum anehnya.

"Itu semua tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku." Ujar Hinata semakin jengkel.

"Dan semua orang 'kan tahu kalau Gaara itu adalah mantan kekasihmu, Hinata - chan." Kembali Sakura bersuara sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja dan menatap Hinata yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

Kembali pipi Hinata memerah karena ulah kedua sahabat berbeda warna rambut itu, yang sekarang berada di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sedang meledeknya. "Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, bahwa semua tuduhan kalian itu tidak benar dan aku kemarin tidak masuk sekolah karena tidak enak badan. Itu saja, dan soal mereka berdua aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Benarkah," Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, "Terserah kalian saja, aku akan kembali ke belakang dulu." Berdiri lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua sahabatnya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata - chan!" Teriakan Ino membuat beberapa pengunjung menatapnya tak suka, karena begitu berisik.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sahabat indigonya, Ino menghela nafas panjang kemudian meminum cappuchino ice miliknya hingga tak tersisa. "Dia itu menyebalkan sekali."

"Sudahlah pig, mungkin kemarin dia memang tidak enak badan." Jawab Sakura, lalu membulatkan kedua mata emeraldnya saat otak cerdasnya mulai memikirkan sesuatu, "Atau jangan - jangan dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita!" ujarnya lagi sambil menatap Ino penuh tanya.

"Kau benar juga, Jidat." Sambung Ino dan keduanya saling bertatapan, mulai menaruh curiga pada Hinata.

"Kita harus mencari tahu."

"Hn." Ino mengangguk.

"Lalu kopi ini siapa yang bayar?" kata Sakura masih menatap sahabat pirangnya.

"Biarkan saja, ini 'kan cafe milik Hinata. Jadi anggap saja ini teraktiran darinya, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang sebelum dia kembali dan memberikan bon - nya."

"Hn."

Keduanya celingukan memastikan bahwa Hinata tidak kembali lagi ke meja mereka, dan setelah mereka yakin sahabatnya itu tidak kembali, keduanya langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan.

.

.

Ke esokkan harinya di kediaman Namikaze terlihat begitu sibuk, pagi ini Tsunade tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Naruto. Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto tidak pulang ke rumah pribadinya, karena Tsunade menyuruhnya tinggal bersama untuk sementara waktu setelah mengetahui beberapa hari yang lalu cucu kesayangannya mengalami cidera di wajah yang terlihat begitu jelas, hingga membuat Tsunade cemas dan mengintrogasinya habis - habisan. Tapi tetap hasilnya nihil, Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin jika neneknya mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

"Nek, nanti aku akan kembali pulang ke rumahku sendiri."

"Kenapa cepat sekali Naruto? Baru beberapa hari di sini, kau sudah sangat tidak betah."

"Kasihan rumah baruku jika tidak di tempati Nek, lain kali aku akan menginap di sini lagi. Dan lagi pula rumah kita 'kan berdekatan, hanya beberapa blok dari sini, bukan!"

"Hn, Baiklah jika itu mau mu."

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Tsunade. "Terima kasih untuk sarapan yang enak ini, Nek."

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Tsunade, membuat sang nenek terkejut tetapi juga sangat bahagia. "Hati - hati di jalan Naruto."

"Hn."

"Satu lagi Naruto..., ingat hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu untuk memotong rambut menjijikkan itu, jika kau tidak ingin aku sendiri yang memotongnya."

"Ha'i."

.

Sekolah NHS siang hari, waktu di mana para murid untuk kembali mengisi energi setelah berperang dengan isi buku mereka. Di kelas 2 - 1 terlihat Anko sensei baru saja keluar dari kelas itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian di ikuti oleh para murid yang mulai berhamburan.

Hinata masih terduduk di bangku kelas, tidak ada niatan sedikitpun darinya untuk beranjak pergi bersama kedua sahabatnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu ke kantin. Memegang kotak kecil persegi panjang berwarna merah yang sepertinya adalah kotak kacamata dengan sedikit melamun, hingga seorang pemuda dengan tato taring di kedua pipinya datang menghampiri dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hinata - chan."

"..."

Mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di samping kanan wajah Hinata dan sedikit berteriak memanggilnya. "Woy... Hinata - chan."

Hinata yang terkejut dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dan menengok ke arah samping, "Ya ampun... Kiba - kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku terkejut."

"Hehe... dari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu pelan, tapi kau hanya diam saja! Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Emm... tidak ada." Jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan kotak merah itu di bawah meja.

Kiba yang melihat perilaku Hinata sedikit curiga, "Apa kau masih tidak enak badan, Hinata - chan?" punggung tangan Kiba menyentuh dahi Hinata yang ternyata tidak panas ataupun hangat sama sekali.

"Tidak, aku sudah sehat Kiba - kun."

Krucuk

"..." Wajah Kiba memerah saat ia merasa ada yang berbunyi dari dalam perutnya.

"Lihat perutmu sudah berbunyi, jika kau lapar cepatlah ke kantin." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Haha... sepertinya begitu. Ayo kita ke kantin bersama! Kau juga sudah laparkan, Hinata - chan?" ucap Kiba menawarkan.

Hinata hanya menggelengka kepalanya tanda bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak lapar dan tidak ingin pergi ke kantin.

"Hey Inu, ayo cepatlah. Waktu istirahat hanya sebentar, jangan buang - buang waktu." Teriakan Sasuke membuat Kiba langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi Sasuke."

"Cepat pergilah, kasihan mereka sudah menunggu. Dan sepertinya mereka juga sudah sangat kelaparan." Ujar Hinata membuat Kiba sedikit geli. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Hinata, pasti mereka juga sudah sangat kelaparan sampai memanggilnya begitu keras.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke kantin dulu... dan jangan lupa makan, Hinata - chan."

"Ha'i."

.

Di pojok kantin terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala sedang menikmati makan siang mereka, tidak ada pembicaraan yang keluar dari masing - masing mulut mereka yang saat ini sedang mengunyah makanan.

"Ehem... senpai." Shion duduk tepat di hadapan mereka berdua.

Gaara menatapnya sekilas, lalu meminum segelas soda. "Mau apa kau kemari?" pekiknya.

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Kau jahat." Melipat kedua tangannya, kesal dengan sikap dingin yang tidak pernah bisa hilang dari sepupunya ini.

"Siapa yang jahat, aku hanya bertanya padamu."

"Terserah kau saja, padahal aku hanya ingin bercerita."

"Cerita apa? Jika itu masalah perempuan lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Celetuk Gaara.

"Kau ini kenapa ketus sekali padaku, aku 'kan belum mengatakan apapun padamu."

Kini Gaara menatap datar gadis bersurai pirang pucat di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar, "Baiklah. Cepat katakan apa masalahmu dan setelah itu cepat pergi dari sini."

"Aku jadi malas mengatakannya." ujar Shion mulai frustasi, "Padahal sepupumu yang cantik ini baru saja berkencan dengan senpai baru itu, sudah hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ujarnya lagi dengan memasang wajah sedatar mungkin tidak ingin kalah dari sepupu merahnya.

Gaara terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Shion tentang kencan bersama senpai baru. "Tunggu dulu, siapa yang kau maksud dengan senpai baru itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kenapa sekarang kau bertanya padaku? Bukannya kau sekarang sedang malas berbicara denganku!"

"Sudah cepat katakan." Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

Shion semakin melipat wajah cantiknya hingga sudah seperti baju kusut yang satu minggu belum di setrika. "Senpai pirang, si murid baru. Emm...," Shion sedikit berpikir mengingat - ingat nama senpai pirang itu. "Na - Naruto - san, iya itu namanya."

Sungguh Gaara sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Shion baru saja berkencan dengan si pirang itu. "Jadi informasi apa yang kau dapatkan, Shion?"

Sedikit merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Gaara padanya, "Informasi apa? Aku hanya tahu kalau ternyata Naruto - senpai belum mempunyai kekasih, huhu... senangnya." Jawab Shion gembira.

Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Shion. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu, aku sangat yakin. Karena dia sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu padaku." Jawabnya santai karena ia merasa memang tidak ada yang salah dari ucapannya barusan.

Sasori yang merasa dirinya sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya dan tidak ada urusan dengan mereka berdua, segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa mengatakan apa - apa.

"Sasori - san mau kemana?" tanya Shion namun tidak ada jawaban.

"..."

"Tch. Kenapa di dunia ini ada orang sedingin dia! Menyebalkan sekali." Gerutunya di sela kepergian Sasori.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ceritakan padaku semuanya."

"Cerita apa?"

"Cerita tentang acara kencanmu itu." Semakin kesini Gaara menjadi semakin penasaran.

Shion hanya merasa bahwa Gaara itu memang aneh, terkadang dia menjadi orang yang dingin dan secepat angin ia menjadi seorang yang mau tahu urusan orang lain. Mengangguk kemudian Shion mulai bercerita. "Jadi siang itu...,"

 _Flashback On_

Naruto menaiki motor vespanya menghampiri Shion yang kini sedang menunggunya didepan gerbang sekolah sedari tadi.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ayo naiklah." ujar Naruto mempersilahkan Shion agar segera naik.

Shion yang sudah menunggu lama tersenyum menatap Naruto yang juga tersenyum padanya, dan bergegas menaiki motor vespa putih itu. "Tidak apa - apa senpai, lagi pula aku baru beberapa menit yang lalu berdiri di sini."

"Naruto, panggil aku Naruto. Dan jangan memanggilku senpai jika kita di luar sekolah," suara bariton Naruto membuat Shion lama kelamaan merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. "Ini, pakai helm mu." Sambung Naruto dengan menyodorkan helm berwarna putih sama seperti yang ia kenakan.

"Sudah senp- umm... Naruto - san."

Naruto menarik kedua tangan Shion, mengarahkannya untuk memeluk pinggangnya. "Jangan lupa pegangan yang erat," Ujarnya.

Dan berhasil membuat Shion semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang saat ini semakin berdetak tak karuan, di sepanjang perjalanan Shion banyak bercerita tentang dirinya dan membuat suasana menjadi tidak canggung lagi, "Ne... Naruto - san, kau tahu aku sangat menyukai seorang lelaki yang bisa bernyanyi."

"Benarkah, mengapa kau menyukai seorang lelaki yang hanya bisa bernyanyi?"

"Bukannya hanya bisa bernyanyi sih, tapi dia juga harus berbakat seperti idolaku."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan polos Shion. "Jadi kau menyukai seorang lelaki itu karena terinspirasi dari idolamu, Nona!"

Mendelikkan mata saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nona. "Hey tuan, asal anda tahu. Idola ku itu saat ini sedang naik daun di kalangan para gadis remaja." ucapan Shion semakin membuat Naruto ingin tertawa terbahak - bahak, sungguh lucu gadis ini.

"Oh ya... siapa memangnya orang itu, Nona?"

"Menma."

Naruto sedikit tersedak saat mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut gadis manis yang sedang ia bonceng ini. "Uhuk... uhuk...,"

"Naruto - san, apa kau baik - baik saja!"

"Hahaha... iya, tenang saja aku tidak apa - apa."

"Ya ampun... pesona Menma - chan itu sangat kuat, ya! Hingga mampu membuat Naruto - san tersedak."

"Hahaha... kau ini ada - ada saja, memangnya apa yang membuatmu suka dengannya?"

"Entahlah. Menurutku dia itu memiliki suara yang sangat bagus, dia baik, pintar dan juga ramah."

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Shion dari ujung matanya dan tersenyum simpul. "Benarkah! Kau tahu dari mana semua itu? Aku yakin kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya, 'kan?"

Senyum bahagia terlihat sangat jelas di bibir merah muda Shion saat ini. "Memang benar aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi, kami sering berbalas pesan di grup pribadinya."

"Wah... dia hebat juga bisa membuat nona manis ini selalu memasang senyum bahagia."

Dengan cepat sebelah tangan Shion menutup bibirnya yang sedari tadi mengumbar senyum di sepanjang perjalanan itu. "Hah... dari mana Naruto - san bisa tahu!"

Naruto membenarkan posisi sepionnya lebih menghadap ke arah Shion. "Itu, lihat wajahmu memerah."

Seketika Shion memukul pelan punggung Naruto karena dia begitu malu, ternyata sedari tadi Naruto memperhatikannya dari sepion itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka tidak lagi melanjutkan percakapan di sepanjang jalan.

.

Setengah jam di perjalanan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah cafe yang cukup terkenal yaitu cafe coffe, tempat ini menyediakan kopi dan beberapa macam makanan manis. Walaupun begitu, cafe ini juga menyediakan minuman lain seperti jus bagi yang tidak suka kopi, tapi tetap ingin bersantai di cafe ini, dan makanan cepat saji sebagai rekomendasi bagi pengunjung yang tidak menyukai makanan manis.

"Permisi... ini pesanan anda." Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan segelas kopi hitam, cappuchino latte dan dua tiramisu cake, "Silahkan dinikmati." ucapnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Arigatou." Ujar Shion membalas senyuman pelayan itu.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua, bahkan menyentuh makanan di hadapan mereka pun juga tidak sama sekali, sampai Shion yang akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka suara. "Kenapa tidak dimakan Naruto - san? Apa makanan ini tidak enak! Atau Naruto - san tidak menyukainya?"

Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. "Aah... itu tidak benar. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih-"

"Namaku Shion, dan untuk apa berterima kasih?" Shion tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengajakku makan siang, Shion - chan." Lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto banyak mengumbar senyum siang ini, senyuman yang membuat wajah Shion memanas, dengan cepat dirinya memalingkan wajah agar Naruto tak melihatnya.

"Ada apa Shion - chan?"

"Ah... tidak ada. Ayo kita habiskan, dan kalau kurang jangan sungkan untuk memesan lagi Naruto - san."

"Haha... kau ini. Tak perlu kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya hingga isi dompetmu terkuras habis," kata Naruto membuat gadis di hadapannya terkikik geli.

"Akan aku kabulkan, asalkan Naruto - san bisa menghabiskan semuanya."

"Jangan remehkan aku, kau belum tahu saja...," ucapan Naruto terhenti membuat Shion tidak mengerti. "Kalau porsi makanku itu besar." Sambungnya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Shion yang terkejut membulatkan bibirnya. "Oo... jadi begitu, hahaha... benar - benar senpai ini lucu sekali."

"Ah... jangan panggil senpai,"

Shion tersenyum malu. "Ma - maaf, aku lupa Naruto - san." Dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ya, bukan masalah."

"..."

"Ada apa lagi Shion - chan? Kenapa kau tidak memakannya?" tanya Naruto sambil melahap tiramisunya.

"Emm... bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, Naruto - san?"

Perkataan Shion membuat Naruto berhenti melahap tiramisu cake miliknya. "Tentu saja boleh, katakan saja."

Memberanikan diri menatap wajah Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, sedikit menelan ludah saat melihat ekspresi wajah senpai pirang di hadapannya ini yang cukup membuat Shion menjadi ragu untuk bertanya. "Apakah... Na - Naruto - san, sudah me - miliki kekasih." ucap Shion dengan nada takut.

"..."

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban membuat Shion kembali menelan ludah, sungguh apakah pertanyaan konyolnya ini membuat senpai pirangnya marah. Shion hanya bisa terdiam saat ini, "Maaf Naruto - san, jika pertanyaanku itu sangat lancang." berusaha menundukkan kepala karena ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan ucapannya.

"Belum." Jawaban singkat Naruto langsung membuat Shion tak ragu lagi menatap lawan bicaranya.

Menghela nafas panjang sambil memegang dada. "Syukurlah... kalau belum."

"Maksudnya?"

"Hah... ahaha... bukan apa - apa, syukurlah kalau belum. Aku 'kan jadi tidak perlu khawatir jika nanti ada seorang gadis yang memergoki kita sedang makan berdua seperti ini 'kan, Naruto - san."

"Kau ini ingin mengejek ku, ya! Mentang - mentang aku ini jomblo."

"Hahaha... bukan begitu maksudku senpai."

 _Flashback Off_

Setelah mendengar cerita Shion yang panjang lebar, Gaara meremas kaleng soda yang sedari tadi ia genggam sampai tak berbentuk sempurna lagi, wajahnya memerah padam saat ia mengingat kembali kejadian itu. "Jadi, si pirang itu membohongiku." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

Shion yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Gaara hanya mampu menganggukan kepala dan menelan ludah sebanyak mungkin, saat ini bukanlah situasi yang menguntungkan untuknya.

"Memangnya kau ada masalah apa dengan Naruto - san?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Ah... kau ini pelit sekali, kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu masalahmu dengannya!"

"..."

Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan sepupumu yang cantik ini, Gaara - san?"

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Apa kau menyukainya, hah?"

Kedua pipi Shion memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Emm... Ti - Tidak, mana mungkin aku suka dengan pemuda bermata empat begitu. Kau ini ada - ada saja." dusta Shion pada Gaara dan hati kecilnya.

"Kau boleh memilikinya, karena kalau kau dengannya. Aku bisa mendapatkan Hinata - chan ku lagi."

Terasa sesak dada Shion saat mendengar perkataan Gaara tentang dia bisa kembali mendapatkan Hinatanya lagi. "Apa maksudmu dengan, 'aku bisa mendapatkan Hinata - chan ku lagi.' "

Gaara tersenyum simpul, "Kau lihat luka di wajahku ini." Gaara menunjuk ke arah wajahnya sendiri. "Sudah tahu 'kan penyebab luka di wajahku ini! Ini karena si pirang itu telah merebut Hinataku... Hinataku...,"

Penekanan di akhir kalimat membuat Shion tahu bahwa kakak sepupunya ini masih begitu mencintai gadis itu. Ya, Hinata adalah cinta pertamanya, mereka bertemu saat masih duduk di sekolah menengah dulu. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih saat duduk di kelas satu sekolah NHS, walaupun akhirnya hubungan mereka berakhir karena Gaara berselingkuh.

"Jadi ku mohon, bantu aku merebut kembali dia dari si pirang sialan itu." Sambung Gaara dengan nada emosi.

"Hn." Hanya anggukan kepala yang bisa Shion lakukan untuk saat ini.

Karena jujur saja sepupunya ini tidak akan pernah memohon kepada orang lain apapun yang terjadi, tapi lihat dirinya baru saja memohon pada Shion, sebenarnya memang ia menyukai senpai pirang itu. Tapi dia bukanlah tipe lelaki idamannya, maklum saja walaupun Shion masih duduk di kelas satu, dirinya sudah mampu membuat sekokah NHS menjadi salah satu sekolah yang bisa di unggulkan karena prestasi para muridnya dan Shion termasuk salah satu di antaranya, dalam salah satu bidang akademik yang ia juarai setingkat provinsi dua bulan lalu. Dan jika ia sampai berpacaran dengan senpai culun itu, apa yang akan seluruh isi sekolah katakan di depan wajahnya nanti. Pasti dirinya akan di _bully_ habis - habisan dan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

.

.

Malam ini Hinata sedang berada di cafe coffe miliknya, seperti biasa ia akan membantu di sana setiap kali tidak ada tugas dari sekolah. Membuka laptop dan masuk ke akun instagram pribadinya, langsung mengetik satu nama sakral yang wajib ia kunjungi setiap saat dan melihat aktifitas terbaru dari sang pemilik akun.

 _6.9xx like_

Menma_N _Sebuah sentuhan biasa, tetapi mempunyai rasa yang sangat luar biasa. Ku harap kau selalu mengingat itu, karena sepertinya aku tidak akan mampu untuk melupakanmu._

Terlihat ada satu unggahan foto telapak tangan sebelah kanan yang bertuliskan _kiss_ , dengan keterangan yang cukup membuat Hinata menjadi patah hati.

"Oh ya ampun... kau membuat hatiku sakit... hiks... hiks...," Tiba - tiba saja Hinata menangis sesegukan di salah satu meja yang ia duduki. "Kemarin Gaara sudah membuat aku menjadi gila karena kebodohannya, sekarang kau Menma... kau sudah punya kekasih... hiks... hiks..."

Sungguh kali ini tangisan Hinata membuat beberapa pelanggannya sontak melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh dan juga sedih, karena mereka berpikir Hinata menangis karena baru saja di campakan oleh kekasihnya. Seorang pelayan wanita yang melihat kejadian itu segera menghampiri bos mudanya, dengan membawa segelas air putih untuk menenangkannya.

"Nona Hinata, kenapa menangis? Ini minumlah dulu." Ucapnya dengan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Huhuhu... Tenten - chan, aku sedih... dia... dia... huwaa...," Bukannya berhenti menangis, ia malah mengencangkan suara tangisannya yang membuat pengunjung semakin terganggu.

Tenten melihat ke arah laptop Hinata, terlihat foto telapak tangan bertuliskan _kiss_ itu, memberinya sedikit ide yang mungkin bisa membuat bos mudanya ini menjadi lebih tenang.

"Emm... tenanglah nona, lebih baik anda meluapkan kekesalan anda dengan sedikit bernyanyi di sana! Anda 'kan sangat suka menyanyi, cobalah." kata Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung yang berada di cafe itu.

Hinata melihat ke arah panggung yang kosong dan menatap ke sekelilingnya, terlihat cukup ramai pengunjung malam ini. Membuatnya menjadi semangat kembali dan ingin meluapkan semua isi hati dan kekesalannya selama seharian tadi. Berjalan dengan emosi yang masih bercampur aduk, Hinata mengambil gitar dan mendudukkan diri dengan penuh keraguan, namun sebelah tangan sudah bersiap memegang mikrofon, jari jemarinya mulai memetik satu persatu senar gitarnya.

Tepukan tangan dan sedikit teriakan kecil dari para pengunjung membuatnya semakin ragu, baru saja ia memulainya, tiba - tiba jemarinya berhenti memainkan gitar itu. Sadar dengan tindakannya yang membuat para pengunjung kecewa, segera ia meminta maaf, kemudian turun dari atas panggung dan berjalan menghampiri mejanya lagi, membereskan semua barang miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan cafe.

Tap tap tap

Baru saja Hinata keluar dari sana, Tenten sudah memanggilnya lagi. "Nona Hinata, ini kunci mobil anda tertinggal." ucapnya sembari memberi kunci mobil yang memiliki gantungan berbentuk seekor serigala ekor sembilan berwarna orange.

"Arigatou." Hinata tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi, di sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya melamun.

Entah mengapa sejak kejadian itu dirinya menjadi pendiam dan tertutup, semua bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi karena Naruto telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan pemuda yang berhasil merebut ciuman pertamanya itu hanya diam seharian tadi di sekolah, padahal Hinata berharap Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya atau hanya sekedar basa - basi setelah tiga hari dirinya tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit, ternyata kenyataannya sangat di luar perkiraan.

Naruto bertindak seperti tidak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, dan melihat ke arah Hinata meski hanya sebentar saja tidak sama sekali. Sedangkan Hinata seharian tadi dadanya tidak bisa berdetak normal setiap kali ia tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, mungkin memang aku sudah gila." Gumamnya sendiri di dalam mobil.

"Berharap pemuda pirang itu juga menyukaiku, kau benar - benar sudah gila!" tetap melaju dengan kecepatan yang stabil di sepanjang ocehan tanpa jawaban itu.

Sedikit menambah kecepatan mobil dengan sesekali menekan klakson untuk mobil di depan yang menghambat perjalanannya. "Hey, ayolah Hinata. Kau itu cantik, pintar, berbakat dan di sukai banyak lelaki. Ya, tentu saja." Hinata terus merancau di sepanjang perjalanan yang tidak ia rasa ternyata sudah sampai di kediaman Hyuga.

Di dalam kamar, mengambil kotak kacamata yang seharian tadi ia bawa, karena ingin ia berikan kepada Naruto. Mengurungkan niatnya karena sikap dingin yang Naruto berikan padanya seharian tadi, tapi bukan Hinata namanya jika besok kotak dengan kacamata bulat bening didalamnya ini belum sampai ke tangan pemiliknya.

"Baiklah mata empat, besok akan aku berikan ini untukmu sebagai tanda terima kasihku." Ucapnya pelan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Pagi ini langit begitu cerah, tetapi tidak secerah hati pemuda pirang yang beberapa hari ini ternyata diam - diam selalu memikirkan seorang gadis yang merebut ciuman pertamanya itu.

Drrtt Drrtt

Suara getaran handphone milik Naruto dari dalam tas hitam miliknya membuat ia terpaksa berhenti di tepi jalan, dan segera menjawab panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari sang nenek Tsunade.

"Moshimoshi."

"Iya, ada apa Nek?"

"Kenapa kemarin kau belum juga memotong rambut panjangmu itu, hah?" terdengar suara Tsunade yang emosi.

"Tenang saja Nek, nanti akan aku potong."

Tut tut tut

Dengan cepat Naruto memutus panggilan dari Tsunade, dan sepertinya berhasil membuat sang nenek marah besar di seberang sana.

.

Kelas 2 - 1 seperti biasa begitu rapi, bersih dan di penuhi oleh para murid yang berprestasi. Hinata terlihat sedang celingukan mencari seseorang yang di lihatnya tidak ada di dalam kelas, sempat membuat kedua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak - geriknya menjadi curiga dengan sikap aneh sahabat indigonya.

"Siapa yang sedang kau cari, Hinata - chan?" tanya Sakura mengikuti gaya Hinata yang celingukan.

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada! Terus, kenapa dari tadi sepertinya kau sedang mencari seseorang, Hinata - chan?" Ino ikut melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Sakura.

Hinata semakin celingukan saat Ino mulai menatapnya curiga. "Aku... sedang mencari Kiba. Iya, aku sedang mencari Kiba - kun." dusta Hinata dengan senyum kakunya.

"Memang sepertinya Kiba belum datang, Hinata - chan."

"Iya, sepertinya ucapanmu itu benar Sakura."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata melihat Naruto baru saja memasuki kelas, menaruh tas ranselnya lalu kembali keluar kelas. Melihat Naruto keluar, dengan cepat Hinata mengambil kotak kacamata yang berada di dalam tas slempangnya. Segera berlari keluar kelas mengejar Naruto, yang di lihat dari arahnya sepertinya ia akan ke toilet.

"Hey, Hinata - chan kau mau kemana!" teriakan Sakura sama sekali tidak di hiraukan olehnya.

Terus berlari dan akhirnya sekarang ia berada beberapa meter di belakang Naruto yang terus berjalan menjauh, dengan penuh keraguan akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri memanggil Naruto sebelum ia masuk ke dalam toilet khusus laki - laki.

Berhenti berlari dan menarik nafas panjang. "NARUTO...," Satu teriakan keras Hinata berhasil membuat langkah pemuda pirang itu terhenti.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Naruto segera membalikkan badan menengok ke arah sumber suara. Di lihatnya Hinata yang kini sudah berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya dengan nafas terengah - engah.

"Hinata, kenapa nafasmu seperti orang yang baru saja mengikuti lomba lari?" ucap Naruto sedikit heran dengan keadaan gadis di hadapannya yang terlihat seperti baru saja mengikuti lomba lari maraton.

"Ini... terimalah, hah... hah... dan aku tidak mau ada penolakan." kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan kotak kacamata berwarna merah.

Naruto melihat sebentar kotak itu, lalu mengambilnya. "Apa ini?" kata Naruto sambil membuka kotak itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kacamata baru, "Untuk apa kacamata ini, Hinata?"

"Itu untukmu Naruto, karena waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat kacamatamu terjatuh dan sudah rusak parah. Jadi aku membelikan yang baru untukmu, dan anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau telah menolongku." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan mengembalikan kacamata itu pada Hinata. "Tidak perlu repot - repot begini Hinata, lagi pula aku sudah membeli yang baru." Ucapnya sambil memegang kacamata yang kini bertengger di atas hidungnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Naruto." Kembali Hinata memberikan kotak itu kepada Naruto.

"Ya ampun, tidak usah Hinata."

"Tidak Naruto, ini untukmu."

"Tidak usah."

Dan terus keduanya saling melemparkan kotak kecil itu ke sana dan kemari, membuat beberapa murid yang lewat menjadi terheran dengan kelakuan dua remaja itu.

Tap tap tap

"Kalau memang dia tidak mau, lebih baik kacamata itu untukku saja."

Mendengar ada seseorang yang tiba - tiba berbicara kepada mereka berdua, lantas keduanya menatap ke arah sumber suara.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Maaf updatenya telat, karena author minggu kemarin baru saja menyelesaikan cerita Naruhina yang Supranatural.

Sehingga cerita Find You ini menjadi terbengkalai, sekali lagi maafkan author ya :D

And happy reading

Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Closer

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Find You ~ Keinarra Minami

Warning : Au, Ooc, Typo sana - sini, Gejelas, Ide pasaran

Genre : Romance / Drama / Ficsong

If not like, do not read

.

.

.

"Hey lihat, mereka ada di sana." kata gadis berambut merah menunjuk ke arah dua remaja yang sepertinya saling melempar sesuatu.

Tanpa basa - basi Gaara dan dua anggota osis lainnya berjalan menghampiri keduanya, di sepanjang kelas yang ketiganya lewati para murid menatap dengan tatapan takut, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah ini. Karena terlihat begitu jelas wajah Gaara sang ketua osis yang begitu kesal dan di tambah dua temannya yang juga sama - sama anggota osis paling kejam di sekolah NHS, Karin dan Suigetsu memasang raut muka dingin yang siap melahap siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

..

Naruto dan Hinata masih terus saling melempar kotak kacamata itu, tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga orang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ya ampun, tidak usah Hinata."

"Tidak Naruto, ini untukmu."

"Tidak usah."

Dan terus keduanya saling melemparkan kotak kecil itu ke sana dan kemari, membuat beberapa murid yang lewat menjadi terheran dengan kelakuan dua remaja itu.

Tap tap tap

"Kalau memang dia tidak mau, lebih baik itu untukku saja."

Mendengar ada seseorang yang tiba - tiba berbicara kepada mereka berdua, lantas keduanya menatap ke arah sumber suara.

Sontak Hinata merasa moodnya menjadi hilang seketika, saat ia melihat ternyata Gaara yang baru saja bersuara.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" ucap Hinata dengan nada bosan.

Gaara tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan senyum semanis mungkin untuk gadis bermata bulan itu.

"Begitukah cara berbicara seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuga kepada seseorang!" ucapan Gaara membuat Hinata tertohok dan mengerutkan dahi seketika.

Grep

Belum sempat dirinya membalas perkataan Gaara padanya, ternyata dengan cepat tangan besar Gaara sudah menarik lengan Hinata mendekatkan jarak mereka berdua. Dan para murid yang berada di sana mulai sedikit mendekat saat melihat kejadian itu, beberapa bisikan mulai terdengar di sana.

"Kyaa... hey, lepaskan." Berontak Hinata saat ia merasa lengannya di tarik paksa.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan pemuda bertato Ai itu lakukan pada sang gadis.

Gaara menatap datar Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. "Kenapa kau diam saja! Apa kau sudah tidak peduli dengan gadismu ini, hah?"

"..."

"Baik. Diam berarti itu adalah tanda jika ucapanku benar." Sambung Gaara.

Hinata terus berusaha melepas genggaman Gaara walaupun usahanya hanya sia - sia. "Tch, sakit Gaara."

"Oh, sayang." Sebelah tangan Gaara membelai lembut pipi Hinata, "Ternyata kekasih pirangmu tidak benar - benar mencintaimu, ya!" sungguh perkataan Gaara membuat dada gadis bermata bulan itu terasa begitu sesak.

"Lepaskan aku Gaara."

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu Hinata - chan."

"Ugh... kau menyakitiku." Semakin Hinata memberontak, semakin kencang genggaman Gaara pada lengan kecilnya.

Grep

Tiba - tiba kini Hinata sudah berada di dalam pelukan Gaara, membuat semua yang berada di sana terkejut. Dan murid lainnya yang berada di kelas berhamburan keluar dan semakin banyak yang mendekat ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau dan si pirang itu tidak pernah ada hubungan apa - apa. Jadi... jangan pernah kau berhubungan dengannya." Ujar Gaara sambil mempererat genggaman pada lengan Hinata dan membuat sang gadis sedikit kesakitan dengan perlakuan kasarnya.

Naruto mengepalkan sebelah tangan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang menahan rasa sakit pada lengannya, maju beberapa langkah menarik kasar Hinata hingga terlepas dari pelukan Gaara.

Bukk Bukk

Dan dengan cepat melayangkan beberapa kali pukulan pada wajah Gaara, sukses membuat pemuda berambut merah itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit memar di sana.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya sekali lagi akan ku ha-"

Depp

Bukk

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba - tiba Kiba yang entah datang dari mana sudah berada di hadapannya menangkis pukulan Suigetsu yang ternyata ingin melayangkan pukulan itu pada Naruto.

"Berani kau menyentuh sahabat pirangku, tak akan aku biarkan kau hidup tenang seumur hidupmu." Ujar Kiba dengan nada tinggi dan wajah sangat emosi.

"Cih. Kau..." desis Suigetsu.

"Sudahlah Inu, jangan kau hiraukan mereka. Itu akan membuang - buang waktu belajar kita." Naruto berusaha menenangkan sahabat karibnya yang juga sahabat Hinata ini agar ia tidak terkena masalah setelah kejadian ini karena ulahnya dengan Gaara.

"Hey kau pemuda bertaring, lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur." Karin tidak tinggal diam melihat situasi yang semakin memanas.

Gaara maju beberapa langkah hingga berada di hadapan Kiba sekarang. "Ya, lebih baik kau dengarkan perkataan si pirang sialan itu, jangan buang - buang waktumu dengan urusan kami. Dan aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, jadi menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!" ucapnya begitu sinis dan terkesan mengejek pada Kiba.

"Kau..." Kiba sudah bersiap - siap dengan kepalan tangannya, dan siap melayangkan pukulan selanjutnya kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

Grep

Tangan besar Naruto dengan sigap dan cepat memegang lengan Kiba yang sudah terangkat dan berada beberapa centi di depan wajah Gaara.

"Hentikan Inu, ini masalahku dengannya. Mereka benar, ku mohon jangan campuri urusan kami." perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Kiba mendelikkan mata.

Tidak puas dengan apa yang sahabatnya katakan, padahal ia berharap Naruto akan mempesilahkannya untuk menghajar Gaara, karena tangannya sudah sangat gatal sekali ingin segera menghajar si ketua osis sialan ini, dan tidak perduli bila nantinya ia akan terkena masalah besar setelah semua kejadian ini pikirnya.

Gaara tersenyum simpul, "Sudah selesai dramanya? Hm.. rupanya kau ini memang tidak punya malu, ya? Apa perlu aku yang mengatakannya pada semua orang tentang yang sebenarnya, hah!"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu? Aku tidak mengerti dan katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, sialan." Desis Naruto pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Ck. Memukulnya saja kau sudah akan terkena masalah besar setelah ini, dan sekarang kau berani - beraninya berkata seperti itu pada ketua osis." Kini Suigetsu bersuara.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan, apa kau pikir dengan mengancamku seperti itu aku akan takut pada kalian. Dan persetan dengan jabatan ketua osismu itu!"

"Cih. Benar - benar kau..."

Perepatan di dahi Gaara mulai tercetak jelas, maju beberapa langkah dan di ikuti oleh Suigetsu yang terlihat begitu menahan amarahnya terlihat dari wajah yang memerah padam.

Tap tap tap

"Minggir...,"

Kerumunan murid yang berada di sana seketika membuka jalan untuk dua orang yang baru saja berjalan melewati mereka.

"Ada pesta dadakan rupanya!" ucap salah satu guru bernama Kakashi.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Semuanya kembali ke kelas kalian masing - masing." suara tegas Tsunade membuat semua yang bernyali besar menjadi menciut seketika, dan semua murid langsung berhamburan kembali ke kelas mereka masing - masing. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau kepala sekolah yang ternyata turun tangan sendiri menanggapi kejadian kali ini.

Gaara dan Suigetsu yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan Kiba langsung menyembunyikan tangan mereka yang siap melayangkan tinju ke arah lawan.

"Ha'i, Ke - kepala sekolah Tsu - Tsunade - sama." Jawab Suigetsu dengan nada terbata.

"Kecuali kalian berlima," kata Tsunade sambil menatap kelima remaja yang membuat sekolah NHS pagi ini menjadi begitu kacau. "Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Suigetsu dan Hinata. Ikut ke kantorku sekarang juga." Ucapnya dengan lantang dan mulai berjalan di ikuti kelimanya yang sekarang kembali menjadi pusat perhatian seisi NHS.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu." desis Kiba pada Suigetsu di dalam ruang kepala sekolah saat ini.

Suigetsu memalingkan wajah dengan mengerucutkan bibir tanpa membalas ucapan Kiba padanya.

"Jadi begitu kejadiannya." Tsunade menatap tajam ke arah Gaara, "Baiklah. Sekarang kembali ke kelas kalian masing - masing kecuali, Naruto." Kembali suara tegas sang kepala sekolah menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Ha'i." Keempat remaja dengan raut wajah takut mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan bercorak putih itu.

Kecuali Naruto yang sedari awal hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, dan saat melihat Hinata yang mulai berjalan mendekati pintu keluar segera ia memegang salah satu lengan sang gadis yang membuatnya terkejut dan melihat ke arah sang pemuda.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu Hinata."

"Ada apa Naruto? Tsunade - sama menyuruhku untuk segera kembali ke kelas."

Mata sebiru lautan itu menatap tajam mata bulan sang gadis yang begitu cantik namun terlihat sayu. "Tunggu aku di dekat lapangan, ajak Inu bersamamu juga agar Gaara tidak menghampirimu lagi."

"Tapi, kenapa ak-"

Dengan cepat telapak tangan Naruto membungkam mulut Hinata sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ssttt... Sudahlah lakukan saja."

Hanya mengangguk melihat reaksi pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu meyakinkan walaupun sedikit memaksa.

.

.

Di dekat lapangan basket Hinata dan Kiba masih menunggu Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung menampakkan diri, hingga di lihatnya ada seorang siswa yang terlihat berlarian dan terlihat sedang di kejar oleh Kakashi wali kelas mereka.

Setelah di lihat dengan teliti, ternyata siswa itu adalah Naruto yang kini tengah berlari menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Bukannya itu Naruto? Tapi kenapa dia di kejar - kejar oleh Kakashi sensei?" tanya Kiba pada Hinata.

"Aiisshh... mana aku tahu, sedari tadi aku 'kan bersama mu di sini, Kiba - kun."

Sekilas pertanyaan konyol yang di layangkan oleh Kiba pada gadis di sampingnya sebelum Naruto datang dan langsung menarik cepat tangan Hinata, yang kini membuat sang gadis ikut berlarian dengannya.

"Kyaaa... Naruto... apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Hey... kalian berdua... berhenti..." Teriakan Kakashi begitu kencang sampai membuat beberapa murid yang sedang berada di lapangan tertawa melihat adegan kejar - kejaran antara guru dan siswanya itu.

"Kalian mau kemana Naruto... Hinata - chan..." Kiba ikut berteriak memanggil keduanya tanpa ada niatan ikut mengejar.

Dan sekarang menjadi dua murid yang akan kabur dari sekolah.

"Kunci mobilmu..." ucap Naruto pada Hinata yang kini sedang merogoh saku seragamnya.

Hinata tergagap. "Se - sebentar..."

Setelah menemukan apa yang di cari, ia menyodorkan sebelah tangannya yang memegang kunci mobil pada pemuda pirang yang kini sepertinya akan mengajaknya membolos.

"Cepatlah Hinata." Sambil terus berlari menuju parkiran sekolah. "Yang mana mobilmu?"

Kali ini Hinata yang menarik Naruto ke arah di mana mobilnya terparkir, sungguh beruntung mereka berdua karena mobil Hinata ternyata terparkir di tempat yang sangat strategis dan tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengeluarkan kendaraan bercorak ungu hitam itu.

Dengan langkah tergesa - gesa keduanya segera masuk sebelum guru Kakashi datang dengan raut wajah pucat dan kelelahan.

"Cepat kenakan sabuk pengamanmu, Hinata."

"Ha'i"

Melihat kaca spion yang berada di sampingnya, terlihat guru Kakashi yang ternyata masih saja mengejar mereka.

"Kakashi sensei, maaf membuatmu kelelahan. Haahaa." setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menggas mobil dengan kecepat tinggi.

"Hah... hah... Kusso."

Tin Tin Tin

Beberapa kali Naruto membunyikan klakson agar penjaga sekolah membukakan pintu gerbang, awalnya memang sang penjaga sekolah tidak mau membukakan gerbang itu karena saat jam pelajaran berlangsung seperti ini, tidak boleh ada satu murid pun yang boleh meninggalkan sekolah tanpa ada ijin khusus dari sang kepala sekolah. Tapi, Naruto tidak kehabisan akal, ia membuka kaca mobil dan mengeluarkan kartu nama sang ayah yang kebetulan ada di dalam dompet miliknya.

Tanpa berkata apa - apa lagi sang penjaga langsung membungkukkan badan dan membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Jangan... jangan buka gerbangnya..." teriak Kakashi yang sudah beberapa meter dari mobil mereka.

Tapi terlambat, karena pintu gerbang NHS sudah terbuka lebar sekarang, dan tanpa basa - basi lagi Naruto menggas cukup kencang hingga terdengar sedikit decitan dari ban mobil yang ia kendarai bersama Hinata, meninggalkan sekolah NHS.

"Hah... hah..." Kakashi masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, "Hah... lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu besok, pirang sialan."

 _Flashback On_

 _Tsunade berdiri dari duduknya mendekati pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah datar nan bosan. "Jujur saja, Nenek sangat kecewa melihat kelakuan kalian di sekolah ini._

 _"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Gaara sengaja berbohong padaku agar kalian semua tidak mendapat hukuman karena ulahnya dan... kau, Naruto." Lanjutnya geram._

 _"Tidak bisakan Nenek tidak menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" Tsunade semakin mendelikkan mata saat mendengar jawaban sang cucu._

 _"Bukannya kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menyamakan perlakuanku padamu dan murid lainnya di sekolah ini, Naruto?"_

 _"Memang aku sendiri yang menginginkannya, tapi tatapan Nenek membuatku seperti tersangka utama di sini." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"Kalau kau merasa peraturan yang sudah berlaku di sekolah ini memberatkanmu, lebih baik kau kembali saja ke tempat asalmu."_

 _"Tidak mau."_

 _"Kalau kau tidak mau, jangan pernah membuat keributan lagi di sekolah ini, berjanjilah."_

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa janji."_

 _Perempatan di dahi sang kepala sekolah kini terlihat jelas. "Kau memang sangat bisa membuat Nenekmu ini kesal ya, Naruto."_

 _Hanya mendengus kesal dengat raut wajah garang, Tsunade kembali duduk di kursi singgah sananya._

 _"Lebih baik kau saja yang mengurusnya, Kakashi." Menunjuk Kakashi yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa empuk di ruangan itu untuk menyelesaikan semua._

 _"Ha'i, apakah saya boleh menghukumnya dengan peraturan yang sudah di tetapkan di sekolah ini, Tsunade - sama?" tanyanya karena masih ragu bahwa ia di perbolehkan menghukum cucu dari sang pemilik sekolah NHS yang juga merangkap sebagai kepala sekolah._

 _"Hn." Satu anggukan sudah cukup membuat Kakashi tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada pemuda berambut pirang nyentrik di hadapannya ini._

 _Mengambil gunting yang ada di laci ruangan itu dan kembali melangkah mendekati Naruto yang kini menatap Kakashi penuh cemas._

 _"Nenek, apa yang sebenarnya sudah kalian rencanakan?"_

 _"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari sang nenek._

 _"Apa kalian ingin membunuhku?" kembali pertanyaan konyol namun itu satu pertanyaan serius dari Naruto._

 _Menatap ke arah Naruto dengan senyum simpulnya, "Kalau kami memang ingin membunuhmu, apa kau keberatan?"_

 _"Wahaa... ampun Nek, aku masih ingin merasakan tumbuh dewasa dan jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan cepat memberikan Nenek seorang buyut..." sungguh kali ini ucapan Naruto ingin membuat Tsunade tertawa terpingkal, benar - benar cucunya ini masih sangat kekanakan dan begitu konyol sama seperti ayahnya Minato._

 _Lelah menahan tawanya yang hampir saja kecolongan, Tsunade mendelikkan mata pada Kakashi yang langsung di mengerti olehnya maksud dari sang kepsek._

 _"Jangan bergerak, Naruto..."_

 _Semakin panik saat Kakashi yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya dengan gunting yang sang wali kelasnya genggam, dengan ujung tepat menghadap ke arahnya._

 _Menggerakkan sedikit kaki selangkah demi selangkah dan._

 _Wuushh_

 _"Huwaa... menjauhlah dariku..."_

 _Secepat kilat Naruto berlari dari tempat duduknya._

 _Braakk_

 _Membuka dan membanting pintu sekencang mungkin dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah._

 _Kakashi yang mengetahui hal itu dengan sigap langsung ikut berlari mengejar Naruto yang terlihat sudah cukup jauh dari pandanganya._

 _"Kejar dia dan segera bawa dia kemari." Teriak Tsunade yang tidak menyangka kalau cucunya itu akan kabur hanya karena ia dan Kakashi ingin memotong rambut pirang sebahunya yang sangat menjijikan itu._

 _Flashback Off_

.

.

.

Mobil sport Bugatti veyron berwarna ungu berpadu dengan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan kota Konoha, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Kini dua remaja berbeda warna rambut itu sampai di sebuah danau yang cukup indah.

Letaknya cukup jauh dari pusat kota, berada tepat di pinggiran kota Konoha yang masih begitu asri dengan hamparan perkebunan bunga yang sepertinya menjadi mata pencarian warga sekitar.

Keduanya duduk bersandar di salah satu bangku yang berada di tepian danau tepat di bawah pohon sakura, terlihat jelas tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Canggung, begitu terasa menyelimuti sepasang remaja yang sama - sama sedang menatap ke arah danau yang begitu tenang.

"Hm... Hinata." Suara bariton Naruto memecah keheningan di antara keduanya, ingin memulai percakapan walaupun sebenarnya ia takut jika Hinata kali ini akan benar - benar marah padanya karena mengajak gadis indigo di sebelahnya membolos sekolah.

Hinata tergagap. "Ha - Ha'i."

Grep

Hinata terkejut saat tiba - tiba Naruto menggenggam sebelah tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arahnya, membuat rona merah langsung terlihat jelas di kedua pipi sang gadis.

"Na - Naruto... A - apa yang kau la - kukan!"

"Maafkan aku Hinata, kuharap kau tidak marah padaku karena semua yang telah terjadi."

Mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang masih terbebas di depan wajah, "Na... Naruto, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku."

"Tapi, aku telah-" dengan cepat Hinata menempelkan telunjuknya tepat di bibir Naruto, membuatnya menghentikan ucapannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Naruto. Karena aku... kau jadi terkena masalah seperti ini." Tatapan Hinata kembali sayu saat mengatakan hal itu. "Jadi kumohon maafkan aku."

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkuk, seraya meneteskan sedikit air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir membasahi mata bulannya.

Berdiri dari duduknya, Naruto memegang kedua pundak Hinata dan menegakkannya. Saling bertatapan blue sapphire miliknya kini kembali menatap tajam mata bulan yang tergenang air mata.

"Jangan seperti ini, Hinata."

"Na - Naruto..."

"Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu, Hinata. Semua kulakukan karena memang tidak sepantasnya seorang lelaki memperlakukan wanitanya seperti itu, aku sangat menyayangi mamaku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki mana pun menyakitinya. Meskipun itu papaku sendiri, aku akan melawannya sekalipun aku tahu pasti aku yang akan kalah, tapi semua tidak akan selesai sampai di sana sebelum aku yang akan menjadi pemenang." kata Naruto panjang lebar kembali membuat Hinata terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hiks... hiks... A - arigatou, Naruto." ucapnya pelan dengan nada lemah karena begitu tersentuh dengan perkataan pemuda pirang di depannya.

Tanpa ia sadari kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk tubuh Naruto erat dengan air mata yang juga kembali mengalir membasahi pipi seputih salju itu.

Kini Naruto yang di buat terkejut oleh perlakuan gadis indigo di hadapannya yang memeluk erat tubuhnya, dadanya berdegup tak karuan, sungguh ia ingin sekali membalas pelukan sang gadis. Tapi, kedua tangannya terasa begitu berat seperti tidak ingin membalas pelukan itu. Karena ia tahu jika dirinya bukan siapa - siapa, hanya orang baru yang sok tahu dan dengan mudahnya ikut campur di dalam kisah asmara orang lain.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, mendengar suara sesegukan sang gadis membuat hatinya begitu sakit. Berusaha melawan otaknya yang menolak untuk membalas pelukan itu, tetapi hati kecilnya terasa semakin nyeri dan ngilu.

Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto rasakan saat ini sungguh membuatnya sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan terus bergejolak dengan pikirannya. Ia putuskan dengan satu keyakinan, perlahan kedua tangannya membalas pelukan itu. Memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan meletakkan pelan pipinya di atas surai indigo Hinata.

"Jadilah kekasih ku, Hinata."

Melepas pelukannya pada pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "A - apa yang ba - baru saja kau ka - takan, Naruto." Kembali Hinata tergagap karena perkataan Naruto.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Hinata..."

Batin Hinata mulai berkecamuk. 'Oh kami - sama apa kau sedang mempermainkan perasaanku? Apa yang baru saja aku dengar sungguh membuatku tidak percaya, aku harap kau tidak sedang mempermalukan aku, Kami - sama.'

Melihat wajah Hinata yang masih menatapnya tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, Naruto tahu jika gadis itu pasti sedang mempertimbangkan ucapan konyolnya ini.

'Pasti dia tidak akan menerimaku! Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja kau katakan itu sungguh bodoh, Naruto. Kenapa di saat seperti ini mulut embermu sama sekali tidak bisa di rem, lihat saja setelah dia menolakmu, habis sudah harga dirimu sebagai anak tunggal keluarga Uzumaki. Tapi aku benar - benar tidak bisa menahan perasaanku setelah ciuman pertama itu, hah... apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang.' Kini batin Naruto yang mulai berkecamuk saat Hinata tetap diam dengan seribu teka - teki tanpa satu kata pun terucap dari bibir peachnya.

"Em... begini, maksudku... jadilah kekasihku saat kita berada di sekolah. Di luar itu kita tetap teman, ya teman." Cengiran khas lima jari Naruto yang memamerkan deretan gigi rapi itu berhasil membuat sang gadis indigo membalas dengan senyum kecut.

Tetapi sebenarnya hati Naruto terasa seperti tercubit saat mengatakan kata 'teman' di akhir ucapannya, tidak rela jika ia dan Hinata akhirnya hanya berakhir sebagai teman saja dan tidak akan pernah bisa lebih dari kata teman.

"Kita berpura - pura pacaran saat di sekolah! Begitu maksudmu?" sungguh memperjelas ucapan Naruto membuat hatinya patah seketika.

"Ya, itu maksudku. Kau tahu 'kan kalau sekarang seisi sekolah telah mengetahui tentang semua kejadian ini, dan aku yakin mereka percaya jika kita berpacaran. Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya kita itu hanya, teman." kembali Naruto berucap dusta pada hati dan dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan serius untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan memikirkan perkataan pemuda pirang di hadapannya, ada benarnya juga perkataan Naruto. Saat ini seisi sekolah pasti sudah mengira kalau mereka sekarang berpacaran dan jika mereka tidak berpura - pura dekat saat di sekolah, pasti mereka akan tahu jika ucapan Gaara adalah benar jika mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa - apa.

Dan pasti si pemuda berambut merah itu akan besar kepala karena semua tuduhannya pada mereka berdua adalah benar, jika hal itu benar - benar terjadi pasti Naruto tidak akan bisa menikmati masa remajanya di sekolah barunya dengan tenang karena Gaara pasti tidak akan ambil diam. Hinata tahu itu dan benar, itu semua tidak boleh sampai terjadi. Ia harus menyelamatkan Naruto kali ini, karena dia telah berulang kali menyelamatkan hidupnya dari Gaara, meski pun sebenarnya hatinya begitu sakit dan nyeri saat ternyata ucapan Naruto padanya hanya sekedar untuk menutupi setatus palsu mereka.

Ingin rasanya ia menangis karena sungguh saat ini sebenarnya ia begitu sedih, benar dugaannya kalau Naruto tidak akan mungkin dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta padanya hanya karena ciuman bodoh itu.

"Kau ada benarnya juga, Naruto." Ucap Hinata pasrah.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok jangan jauh - jauh dari ku, dan aku akan menjemputmu setiap pagi." sekarang Naruto benar - benar berhasil membuat Hinata tercengang.

"Me - menjemputku?"

"Aah... iya, aku lupa. Aku 'kan belum tahu rumahmu dimana! Ayo aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Telapak tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan menariknya lembut menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto pelan. "Tu - tunggu Naruto, kenapa kita pulang? Kenapa kita tidak kembali saja ke sekolah?"

Menghentikan langkah saat mendengar desisan kecil sang gadis indigo yang terdengar sangat jelas dan berbalik menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. "Ne... Hinata, jika kita kembali sekarang pasti kita akan di hukum. Dan jika kita kembali ke sekolah besok, pasti kita juga akan di hukum."

"Jadi lebih baik kita kembali besok saja." kini Hinata yang melanjutkan perkataan Naruto barusan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Hn."

"Em... bagaimana kalau kita jalan - jalan dulu! Aku lapar dan..." ajak Hinata dengan nada sedikit manja.

"Apapun untukmu." Potong Naruto cepat, "Emm... satu lagi maafkan aku karena sudah mengajakmu membolos, Hinata."

"Tidak apa, aku senang karena baru pertama kali ini aku membolos sekolah." Senyum kecil Hinata membuat hati Naruto kembali menghangat.

.

.

.

Kembali ke kelas 2 - 1, sekelompok remaja putra dan putri tengah berdiskusi membahas sesuatu yang di luar mata pelajaran mereka dengan antusias.

"Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Inu?" suara Sakura serius bertanya pada sang pemuda pecinta anjing.

"Iya cepat ceritakan semua yang kau tahu." kini suara Ino terdengar mulai mendesaknya.

"Katakan atau kau tidak akan bisa merasakan udara segar 1 menit setelah ini." ancaman Sasuke membuat Kiba menjadi semakin prustasi.

Dan menarik rambut coklat yang semakin berantakan karena tarikannya sedari tadi pada kepala yang serasa ingin pecah itu. "Huwaa... hentikan... iya aku akan mengatakannya, tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan semua jika kalian terus bertanya dan mendesakku." ucapannya berakhir dengan dengusan lega yang terdengar jelas dari mulutnya.

Sai memasang senyum anehnya pada para sahabat yang sekarang sedang mengintimidasi pemuda bersurai coklat. "Santailah sedikit kawan - kawan, biarkan Inu menjelaskannya dulu."

"Dengarkan baik - baik." kata Kiba sambil menatap satu persatu para sahabatnya. "Naruto... dan Hinata - chan... mereka. Ternyata. Adalah. Sepasang kekasih." ucapannya terhenti dengan tatapan tak percaya dari para sahabat dan ekspresi tak percaya dua gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Wah... ini berita hebat, akhirnya Hinata - chan tidak menjomblo lagi. Andai saja tadi aku cepat datang ke tempat kejadian perkara, pasti aku akan melihat adegan romantis tadi." teriakan semangat Ino membuat beberapa siswa di sana mendelik tajam menatapnya. "Heehee... maaf teman - teman, lanjutkan kegiatan kalian dan hiraukan saja aku."

Braakkk

"Dasar dobe... kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal itu dari awal kepada kami." kembali suara terikan terdengar, tapi kini Sasuke yang bersuara namun tidak ada satu pun dari para siswa yang berada di sana berani menatap ke arahnya kecuali mereka ingin pulang tanpa bisa kembali ke sekolah besok pagi.

Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sekarang mereka berdua kabur dari sekolah? Benar - benar mereka berdua ingin mati besok."

"Apa kau percaya jika mereka akan mati besok, Shika?" ujar Sai santai.

"Mungkin saja, tapi itu tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang seru jika Naruto yang menjadi tersangka."

Sakura dan Ino yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kedua pemuda di depannya mulai saling bertatapan dengan mengerutkan dahi.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Sayang, sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan! Kita lihat saja besok apa yang akan terjadi, Sakura - chanku."

"Ta - tapi Sasuke - kun, pasti besok kepala sekolah akan menghukum mereka berdua."

Ino tidak tinggal diam, "Hn. Dan Hinata - chan, ya ampun... apa yang harus kita lakukan, jidat? Kasihan jika gadis polos sepertinya harus di hukum karena pemuda culun itu." ujarnya seenaknya.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Ino tidak ambil diam. "Hey... hey... Ino, apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa si jahil itu gadis yang polos. Oh... ayolah, dia itu sering mengerjai K5 dan murid lainnya, kapan lagi kita bisa melihatnya teraniaya dengan hukuman kepala sekolah, hah."

"Ya, kau benar Sasuke. Dengan begini aku tidak perlu repot - repot membalas pebuatannya padaku waktu itu.

"Ternyata kau masih menyimpan dendam itu ya, Inu!" kepalan tangan Sasuke meninju pelan sebelah bahu Kiba.

Ino mengerucutkan bibir dengan raut wajah kesal. "Kalian benar - benar tidak punya perasaan pada wanita."

"Sudahlah sayang nikmati masa muda mu yang menyenangkan ini." Melangkah dari duduknya dan merangkul pinggang Ino, "Lebih baik kita ke kantin, aku akan mentraktirmu." beranjak meninggalkan yang lain.

"Sai - kun... jangan seperti mereka."

"Hey kalian berdua, tunggu." Ikut beranjak dari duduknya, Shikamaru mengejar dua sejoli yang sudah menghilang di balik tembok beton di hadapannya.

Di ikuti oleh ketiga remaja yang menatap kepergian Shikamaru.

"Hey... bisa - bisanya kalian meninggalkan kami." Sakura berucap kesal tanpa jawaban.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka puas berjalan - jalan, akhirnya Naruto mengantar sang gadis pulang. Di kediaman Hyuga yang terlihat begitu sepi, hanya terlihat seorang pelayan sedang menyiram bunga di halaman depan.

"Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang." Melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil sport mewah itu.

"Tu - tunggu Naruto," Hinata menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Hn, Ada apa Hinata?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku jalan - jalan hari ini... Dan lain kali bisakah kita jalan - jalan bersama lagi?"

Naruto begitu senang saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu, hatinya menghangat seketika. "Tentu saja, kapanpun kau mau."

"Benarkah! Lain kali aku boleh 'kan berkunjung kerumahmu?"

"Besok akan aku ajak kau kerumahku."

"Ha'i." Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Hinata membuat sang pemuda semakin tak bisa mengatur degup jantung yang ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Sudah ya, Hinata. Aku pergi dulu." Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kediamannya, menatap punggung tegap Naruto yang semakin menjauh, dan tak terasa Hinata memegang dada yang sejak tadi berdebar tak karuan.

"Aishiteru, Naruto - kun." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

 **NARUTO POV**

Di sepanjang jalan Naruto terus memasang senyum di bibirnya, menatap layar smartphone miliknya karena merasa ada getaran di sana.

Yang ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Hinata yang semakin membuat senyum itu melebar hingga terlihat seperti orang gila jika ada orang lain di sana yang melihatnya.

From : Hinata

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, Naruto :("

To : Hinata

"Tidak apa - apa, aku jadi lebih sehat karena berjalan kaki seperti ini :)"

Terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar, tidak lupa ia mengaktifkan GPS - nya untuk menunjukkan arah agar tidak tersesat, karena memang ia belum benar - benar hafal dengan jalanan di kota Konoha ini.

Tin Tin Tin

Suara klakson mobil terdengar begitu kencang dari arah belakang Naruto, membuatnya membalikkan badan dan ternyata itu adalah mobil neneknya Tsunade.

"Ga - Gawat... Nenek..." gumamnya pelan dengan wajah panik saat mengetahui jika mobil hitam yang berhenti di depannya sekarang ternyata mobil sang nenek.

Membuka kaca mobil dan sedikit berteriak. "Naruto, cepat masuklah."

Memikirkan sejenak ajakan Tsunade yang begitu mencurigakan baginya.

"Cepatlah Naruto, atau kau ingin aku turun dari mobil dan menyeretmu masuk?" kembali Tsunade berucap kencang.

"Iya... iya..." Tanpa ba bi bu lagi segera Naruto berlari kecil memutari mobil dan duduk tepat di sebelah sang nenek.

Dan mobil mewah berwarna Hitam mengkilat itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah keramaian jalanan kota sore itu.

..

 **HINATA POV**

Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur queen size, Hinata membuka aplikasi line dan mengetik sebuah pesan di sana.

Ting

Terdengar sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk, segera menyambar smartphone yang tadi ia lempar di sebelah tubuhnya.

Melihat pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Naruto, padahal baru saja ia mengirim pesan itu dan ternyata Naruto langsung membalasnya cepat.

From : Naruto - kun

"Tidak apa - apa, aku jadi lebih sehat karena berjalan kaki seperti ini :)"

Berdiri dari tidurnya, kini Hinata berjalan mendekati meja belajar dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

Membuka laptop kesayangannya dan seperti biasa membuka vlog pribadi milik Menma, yang ternyata masih membuatnya begitu kecewa. Karena sudah beberapa bulan ini pemuda itu tidak pernah lagi mengunggah satu video pun di sana setelah kejadian pertengkaran mereka malam itu.

"Apa dia masih marah padaku? Apa aku harus meminta maaf padanya?" gumam Hinata pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengambil kembali smartphone yang tergeletak di sebelah laptopnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan di salah satu email yang tertera di sana.

"Haruskah aku mengirimnya? Tapi kalau dia tidak membalasnya bagaimana? Atau dia marah padaku bagaimana?" rancaunya sendiri sambil terus mengotak atik laptop kesayangannya yang kini menampilkan halaman instagram milik Menma.

Melihat sebuah foto tanpa keterangan yang sepertinya sang pengunggah sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil dengan latar jalanan yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi Hinata.

Meletakkan kembali smartphone - nya di atas meja tanpa menekan tanda kirim setelah menulis pesan yang baru saja ia ketik. Sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar laptop dan mengamati setiap sudut gambar itu, dengan kembali bergumam pelan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat jalanan ini? Tapi di mana? Kenapa terlihat tidak asing, ya?"

Berpikir sejenak sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki, di lihatnya baru 15 menit yang lalu foto itu di unggah oleh sang empunya.

"Sepertinya ini di Jepang! Tapi mana mungkin dia ada di sini. Ah... lebih baik aku tanyakan saja langsung padanya." Desisnya dan kembali meraih smartphone itu, mengubah pertanyaan yang tadi sudah ia ketik.

.

.

.

Restoran bernuansa hitam dengan corak mega mendung berwarna merah, akatsuki sea food yang berada di dalam mall besar ternama di Konoha East Mall, menyediakan berbagai macam makanan laut yang menggugah selera.

Terutama sup kepala ikan dan sup kerang yang paling banyak di buru oleh para pengunjung, apa lagi saat musim dingin berlangsung. Restoran ini terkadang sampai harus menyetok persediaan bahan utama mereka hingga tiga kali lipat di banding hari biasa.

Setelah apa yang tadi Naruto lakukan di sekolah, sampai acara pelariannya bersama Hinata seharian tadi dari sekolah.

Bukannya Tsunade sudah lupa atau pun mengabaikannya, tapi di luar lingkup sekolah ia memang tidak pernah ingin terlalu memikirkan setiap perkara yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menyerahkan tugas hukum menghukum, dan bimbingan untuk para murid yang bermasalah pada Kakashi tangan kanannya yang juga wali kelas dari Naruto cucunya.

Tsunade Namikaze dan Naruto Uzumaki saat ini tengah berada di salah satu meja berbentuk persegi, tidak ada perbincangan yang berarti di antara keduanya sampai Tsunade selesai memesan semua makanan yang ia inginkan dan berpamitan pada sang cucu untuk ke toilet, sekedar menyetorkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi sudah ingin keluar karena tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Ehem... kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya mendiamkan makanan ini, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade yang baru saja tiba dari buang air kecil.

"Aku menunggumu, Nek? Tidak enak kalau aku makan sendiri."

Telapak tangan Tsunade mengusap pipi Naruto sekilas. "Kau memang cucu Nenek yang paling romantis."

"Siapa dulu gurunya, Minato Namikaze." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Aku sudah menduganya, memang dia pandai sekali merayu dan memanjakan wanita."

.

.

"Ya ampun... sungguh benar - benar sial aku hari ini. Senpai pirangku benar - benar berpacaran dengan senpai cantik teman satu kelasnya, Gaara terus - terusan merengek padaku agar aku mau membantunya, dan sekarang mama menyuruhku untuk berbelanja semua kebutuhan satu bulan kedepan ini sendirian.

"Kami - sama... tolong aku... siapa pun bantu aku membawa semua barang - barang berat ini." ocehan Shion di sepanjang langkahnya menuju parkiran di mall besar itu membuat beberapa orang yang ia lewati menatap heran ke arahnya, sungguh gadis yang malang dan aneh pikir mereka.

Seorang gadis dengan troli penuh dengan bungkusan bertumpuk cukup tinggi, dan terlihat seperti sangat berat hingga membuatnya mendorong troli di depannya dengan sedikit kuat agar benda itu mau bergerak.

Braakk

Menutup kasar bagasi mobil yang sudah terisi penuh belanjaannya hari ini, merasa perut yang begitu amat lapar dan tidak bisa lagi untuk di ajak kompromi, setelah melakukan kegiatan kuli angkut belanjaan bulanan.

Shion memutuskan untuk mengisi perut datarnya dengan makanan yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya dan mengenyangkan.

Kembali berjalan memasuki Konoha East Mall dan berkeliling mencari makanan yang ingin ia makan hari ini, di lantai paling atas.

"Wah... pasti sangat enak jika cuaca sejuk seperti ini, aku menyantap sup di restoran akatsuki. Sup kepala ikan, aku datang..."

Melangkah masuk dengan penuh semangat dan mendudukkan diri di meja yang berada di pojok ruangan, sebelum ia menyadari kalau di salah satu meja di ruangan itu ada sesosok pemuda yang selalu membuat hati dan pikirannya berkecamuk.

Naruto, iya tak sengaja melihat senpai pirangnya yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu meja restoran. Namun sepertinya ia tidak sendiri, karena di mejanya terlihat ada begitu banyak makanan yang ia pesan.

Tidak mungkin jika semua makanan itu akan ia makan sendiri, lalu dengan siapa dia di sana? Bersama kekasihnya, 'kah? Keluarganya? Atau para sahabatnya K5?

Tap tap tap

Seorang wanita datang menghampirinya. Bukankah, itu Tsunade - sama kepala sekolah NHS.

Kenapa Naruto senpai bisa bersama dengan Tsunade - sama? Sepertinya mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan sedikit mesra. Apa jangan - jangan senpai pirang itu suka dengan seorang yang lebih tua darinya.

Ah... itu tidak mungkin, lagi pula mana mungkin juga seorang Tsunade - sama yang begitu tegas menyukai bocah ingusan dan culun seperti senpai pirangku.

Karena rasa penasaran yang sedari tadi beradu di pikirannya tak kunjung selesai, Shion memberanikan diri mendekatinya dengan berpindah posisi duduknya tepat satu meja di belakang Naruto.

Menundukkan kepalanya dalam - dalam agar pemuda itu tidak melihat wajahnya dan bersikap senormal mungkin agar tidak di curigai oleh pengunjung lain dan para pelayan di sana, atau kalau tidak ia akan di tendang keluar restoran karena di curigai.

Sekarang terdengar begitu jelas apa yang mereka obrolkan, ada gunanya juga Shion perpindah tempat duduk hanya untuk sekedar menguping pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

Seorang pelayan wanita berambut ungu tua dan seorang lagi pelayan laki - laki berambut kuning agak seikit panjang datang menghampiri dan meletakkan beberapa hidangan yang beraroma begitu lezat, bahkan bisa membuat orang yang sudah kenyang kembali lapar sepertinya.

Setelah meletakkan semuanya, keduanya mempersilahkan dan membungkuk, "Silahkan dinikmati, tuan... nyonya..." Kemudian mereka melangkah pergi.

Naruto sungguh terkejut melihat semua makanan yang begitu banyak di hadapannya saat ini.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu banyak, Nek?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak menyangka kalau sang nenek memiliki porsi makan yang amat sangat banyak.

Tsunade memutar bola mata, "Ini belum seberapa, Naruto. Lagi pula kalau hanya makan, makanan seperti ini saja masih belum bisa membuatku kenyang." Jawabnya santai.

"Hah... yang benar saja, makanan sebanyak ini belum bisa membuat Nenek kenyang? Kalau begitu makan batu saja biar tetap awet kenyang!" ucapnya asal pada Tsunade.

Bletak

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto dengan cepat tanpa aba - aba, berdesis pelan sambil mengusap - usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Huu... Kenapa Nenek memukulku?" bibir Naruto mengerucut menandakan ia sangat kesal saat ini.

Tsunade membantu mengusap kepala Naruto dengan belaian cukup lembut, "Jaga bicaramu pada Nenekmu ini, jika kau tidak ingin aku menghajarmu di sini."

Mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan sang nenek. "Aku 'kan hanya bercanda, Nek."

"Ya sudah, sekarang ayo cepat habiskan makanan ini, agar kita bisa segera pulang."

"Ha'i. Itedakimasu."

Melahap sesuap demi sesuap makanan laut itu tanpa ia sadari ada seorang gadis yang tengah mengawasinya dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

.

.

Membulatkan kedua bola mata kabutnya yang amat begitu terkejut setelah mendengar dengan jelas semua percakapan antara Naruto dan sang kepsek Tsunade - sama, langsung membuat Shion kenyang seketika.

Ternyata tidak sia - sia hari ini dirinya bersusah payah sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan sesuatu informasi yang begitu amat penting dan tentu saja belum di ketahui oleh seisi sekolah Namikaze High School.

Tidak, kecuali sahabat senpai pirangnya yang pastinya mereka sudah tahu semua tentang setatus dari Naruto.

Meremas smartphone miliknya tanpa sadar. "Pantas saja Hinata senpai mau berpacaran dengan senpai incaranku ini." gumamnya begitu pelan sampai hampir tidak bisa di terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Kim Jin Yoon : Maaf baru bisa bales ya, ini sudah lanjut :)

HariwanRudy : Iya makasih, ini sudah lanjut kok :D

dindra510 : Siap...

Annur Azure Fang : Iya ini udah lanjut :)

hime : Udah up lagi nih, makasih udah mau nunggu #hug

heira : Pasti lanjut kok ^^

UCHIHAFAMILY SARADA : Iya pasti lanjut dattebayo, heehee :))

..

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan yang udah ninggalin jejak di cerita Kei ini...

Maaf kalau jelek, atau mungkin ada dari para reader dan juga author yang merasa kurang pas dengan kata - katanya, mohon kritik dan saran.

Supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis cerita.

#Gomenasaiminna

#hug #hug #hug dari Kei...

...

Mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Love

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Find You ~ Keinarra Minami

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo sana-sini, Gajelas, Ide pasaran

Genre : Romance/ Drama/ Ficsong

If not like, do not read

.

.

.

Keempat anggota K5 kini tengah berdiri di luar gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga, Naruto yang tengah menjalani hukuman dari kepala sekolah hanya bisa pasrah.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Naruto akan membereskan semua itu sendirian?" ucap Sai tidak percaya.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan, sama sekali tidak ada keseruan jika dia yang menjadi tersangkanya." Ujar Shikamaru sambil melipat kedua tangan.

"Hey Sai, lagi pula mana mungkin dia tega melihat Hinata-chan kelelahan dan penuh dengan peluh." Sahut Kiba.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Kalian tahu 'kan kalau dari dulu Naruto memang sangat baik kepada siapa saja," masih mengamati sahabat pirangnya. "Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kita tunggu dia di kelas." Lanjutnya.

Mengeluarkan smartphone, Sai mengirim sebuah pesan untuk seseorang, "Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan untuk Naruto, nanti pasti dia akan menyusul. Ayo kita ke kantin saja, aku sangat lapar."

Bletak

Satu pukulan mendarat mulus di kepala Sai, "Ittai ... kau pikir pukulanmu itu tidak sakit, Sasuke!" ujar Sai sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa panas karena pukulan Sasuke.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kita akan ke kelas, bukannya ke kantin. Cepat jalan, dasar lambat." Jawab Sasuke sambil menautkan lengannya pada leher Sai dan menariknya dengan satu lengan.

..

Setelah kepergian K5, sekelompok siswa berdiri tepat di depan pintu gudang dan mulai bergunjing dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Lihat Senpai itu."

"Hey kalian tahu! Dia sekarang menjadi trending topik di sekolah ini."

"Iya, menurutku dia itu bodoh sekali."

"Kenapa juga Senpai cantik itu memilih lelaki seperti dia, dari pada Gaara senpai yang sudah jelas masih mencintainya"

"Iya kau benar, lagi pula menurutku keluarganya pasti tidak pernah mengajarkan dia sopan santun."

"Kasihan sekali, dan sekarang dia harus membersihkan gudang itu sendirian."

Terdengar beberapa komentar dari mereka dan beberapa murid lain yang berlalu lalang di sekitar Naruto.

Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sindiran dan beberapa cacian yang di layangkan mereka pada dirinya.

Membersihkan gudang ini sendirian, Naruto tidak ingin jika Hinata juga di hukum karena ulahnya, dan bersedia mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahan yang ia perbuat, tanpa harus menyangkutpautkan Hinata dalam hukuman ini.

Dan sekarang semua berakhir dengan dirinya yang seorang diri membersihkan gudang tanpa ada yang membantu.

Sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan pada dirinya, Naruto tetap bersemangat melakukan semuanya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Membersihkan keringat pada dahi, dan juga pelipisnya yang sedari tadi mengalir membasahi wajah.

Naruto baru ingat kalau tadi smartphonenya bergetar, segera mengambil benda itu dari saku celana dan mengeceknya. Ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Sai, mengirimkan pesan agar dia menyusul keempat sahabatnya setelah hukuman selesai.

Melenggang pergi dengan kekesalan dan amarah yang ia pendam sedari tadi, Naruto tidak pernah mengira ternyata murid di sekolah ini sangat suka bergosip dan mengomentari orang lain seenaknya. Tapi mungkin semua itu tidak akan mereka lakukan kalau saja mereka tahu, Naruto adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah tempat mereka menempuh pendidikan.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia teringat pada Hinata, bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika gadis itu juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti yang ia alami?

Dan benar saja, saat Naruto tengah berjalan dan melewati deretan kelas. Terlihat beberapa siswi sedang berkumpul di ujung koridor, dan Hinata salah satu di antara mereka.

Saat ia berlalu di antara segerombol siswi itu, terdengar dengan jelas pertanyaan dan sindiran yang mereka lontarkan pada sang gadis berambut indigo itu.

Yang terlihat begitu terpojok saat mereka menyalahkan sikap Hinata kemarin karena ia lebih memilih Naruto, dan mereka menyimpulkan sendiri pendapat yang belum tentu kebenarannya tanpa mengetahui awal permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi Naruto, sepulang sekolah ia memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota Konoha, kali ini tanpa di temani para sahabatnya, karena ia yang meminta agar mereka tidak perlu menemaninya.

Masih mengenakan seragam yang di tutupi oleh hoodi hitam dengan kombinasi warna oranye, warna kesukaannya.

Naruto memasuki salah satu kafe, memesan segelas kopi hitam dan kentang goreng original, sebagai cemilannya kali ini. Duduk di salah satu meja yang berdekatan dengan jendela besar di sana, membuka tas dan mengambil laptop miliknya.

Menghembuskan napas saat pertama kali ia membuka pesan dari para penggemar Menma di grup pribadi. begitu banyak pertanyaan yang di dominasi oleh pertanyaan yang sama 'Apakah, di mana dan mengapa ia tidak pernah lagi mengunggah video di vlog pribadinya', memang sudah beberapa bulan ini Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mengunggah satu pun video di sana, karena ia terlalu banyak masalah setelah kepindahannya ke Konoha, dan memikirkan bagaimana lagi caranya ia bisa menemukan gadis bernama 'Hime' itu. Dan mengakhiri semua obsesinya karena gadis itu, bagaimana pun juga sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya saat jauh seperti sekarang.

Bahkan terkadang terbesit di benaknya rasa ingin menyerah dengan tekadnya itu, dan mengakhiri pencariannya. Tapi apa kata kedua orang tuanya nanti jika belum bertempur saja ia sudah menyerah di medan perang dengan menyerahkan dirinya untuk di bunuh.

Di lihatnya satu nama yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia lihat semenjak kejadian itu, 'Hime_12'. Iya, pemilik akun itu mengirimkan sebuah pesan padanya.

"Hay, apa kabar?"

"Hay Menma-san, aku baru tahu ternyata kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? Wah ... selamat ya."

"Maafkan perkataanku waktu itu, aku hanya bercanda padamu. Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah lagi mengunggah video?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku? Apa kau masih marah denganku?"

"Maafkan aku jika kau masih marah denganku karena masalah waktu itu, tapi tolong kali ini balaslah pesanku sekali ini saja. Apakah kau sekarang sedang berada di Jepang?"

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat pesan dari akun bernama Hime_12 yang begitu gigih meminta maaf, dan sangat ingin tahu semua tentang dirinya, sudah bisa di pastikan jika ia selalu mengamati dirinya selama ini.

25/##/####

04 : 15 PM

To : Hime_12

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan terima kasih untuk semua perhatianmu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata selama ini kau selalu memperhatikan semua aktifitasku di media sosial. Satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, siapa bilang aku sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Lagi, Naruto tersenyum setelah mengirim pesan yang baru saja ia ketik, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Satu balasan langsung masuk di email pribadinya.

04 : 17 PM

From : Hime_12

"Arigatou Menma-san, terima kasih kau sudah mau memaafkan aku. Ku kira kau masih marah padaku karena kejadian itu dan dugaanku ternyata salah, ya! Dan ku pikir kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan dariku?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung pertanyaan apa yang di maksud si Hime itu.

04 : 20 PM

To : Hime_12

"Sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan, dan aku tidak mengerti pertanyaan mana yang kau maksud?"

04 : 22 PM

From : Hime_12

"Itu ... apakah kau sekarang sedang berada di Jepang? Aku melihat di salah satu foto yang ada di instagrammu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat jalan yang kau unggah. Apa itu jalanan di kota Konoha?"

Memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak dan kembali menghela napas panjang. "Akhirnya kau terpancing juga, Hime. Sekarang pasti akan lebih mudah untuk menemukanmu." Gumam Naruto pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

04 : 28 PM

To : Hime_12

"Mana mungkin aku berada di Konoha. Kau tahu, aku terlalu sibuk untuk bisa berpergian sejauh itu."

Meminum kopi pahit yang sudah mulai dingin, dan menatap ke arah luar jendela, ternyata hari sudah mulai sore. Tapi ia sama sekali belum ingin beranjak dari duduknya yang sudah sangat nyaman ini.

Terdengar satu buah pesan kembali masuk, dengan semangat ia segera membuka pesan itu.

04 : 35 PM

From : Hime_12

"Haha ... benar juga, mana mungkin kau sedang berada di kota ini, ya."

04 : 36 PM

To : Hime_12

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apakah kau memakai kalung pemberian dariku itu?"

Tidak ada balasan, Naruto berfikir mungkin gadis itu sedang sibuk. Sebenarnya Naruto mencurigai Shion sebagai pemilik akun Hime_12 itu, karena gadis itu pernah bercerita tentang ketertarikannya pada Menma. Tapi itu hanya sekedar ketertarikan biasa, belum bisa di katakan bahwa dia adalah gadis gila yang sangat menyukai karakter Menma.

Melupakan tentang gadis pemilik akun Hime_12. Naruto masih mengingat kejadian siang tadi di sekolah, ia jadi malas masuk sekolah lagi, jika kembali mengingat ucapan dan perkataan pedas para murid NHS.

Ketika sedang memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat perkataan neneknya, kalau ia harus sesegera mungkin memangkas rambut panjangnya. Sebenarnya ini sangat berat untuknya, karena ia sangat menyukai model rambutnya yang nyentrik, tapi bagaimana pun juga semua harus di lakukan meski terpaksa. Tetapi tata tertib sekolah harus ia patuhi dan kalau tidak segera memangkasnya, sudah pasti ia akan di pulangkan paksa oleh neneknya, sebelum misinya berhasil.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, semua terasa hampa. Setiap detik yang di lewati Hinata seperti tak sempurna, semenjak kehadiran Naruto di hidupnya. Hingga hari ini tiba, Hinata yang terburu-buru karena kurang dari dua puluh menit lagi bisa di pastikan ia akan terlambat ke sekokah.

Sangat rapi, bersih dan juga wangi, menatap dirinya di depan cermin besar di dalam kamar luas, beraroma citrus.

Semenjak dirinya mengenal pemuda bernama Naruto, diam-diam Hinata sepertinya benar-benar mulai menyukai kepribadian sang pemuda pirang.

Mencoba mencari tahu semua tentang pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis tanda lahir di kedua pipinya itu. Mulai dari makanan kesukaan, minunan, hobi dan semuanya tentang pemuda itu, juga tak luput parfum yang setiap hari ia kenakan.

Walaupun sebenarnya sampai saat ini Hinata masih belum tahu siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya, berkunjung ke rumahnya pun belum sama sekali.

Belum lagi sudah beberapa hari Naruto tidak masuk sekolah, tidak ada keterangan pasti kenapa ia tidak masuk sekolah, dan para sahabatnya K5 juga tutup mulut ketika Hinata menanyakan hal itu.

Tapi tiga hari lalu, Naruto menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika ia akan segera masuk sekolah, ternyata hari inilah ia akan masuk sekolah dan mengatakan jika ia akan menjeput Hinata, agar mereka bisa berangkat bersama.

"Kalau bukan Menma sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memakainya, pasti sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mengenakan kalung pemberiannya. Lebih baik aku tetap menyimpannya, karena ini sangat berharga untukku." Ucapnya lirih sembari tersenyum bahagia, dan jemari lentiknya menyematkan kalung liontin itu pada leher putihnya.

Drrtt Drrtt

Menyambar smartphone yang masih tergeletak di atas nakas, segera membuka dan membaca pesan itu.

From : Naruto-kun

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu Hinata."

Setelah membaca pesan itu, kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah keluar dan satu persatu mulai menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Tepat di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuga, mengedarkan penglihatannya ke sana dan kemari, tapi sama sekali tidak nampak kehadiran Naruto di sana.

Belum sempat Hinata menggerutu, dengan cepat sebuah mobil mewah Lykan Hypersport berwarna merah terparkir tepat di depannya saat ini. Sungguh Hinata tidak mengenali mobil itu, milik siapa dan mengapa sang pemilik mobil memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahnya.

Cklek

Pintu mobil itu terbuka, seorang pemuda tinggi tegap mengenakan seragam NHS dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang tertata rapi, tiga garis tanda lahir di kedua pipinya, senyum yang sangat Hinata kenal dan terlihat jelas mata blue sapphire tak tertutup kacamata bulat yang biasanya bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana, Hinata!" kata Naruto setelah ia melihat ekspresi Hinata saat ini yang sangat terkejut dengan penampilan barunya.

Menyadari mimik wajahnya yang seperti orang terkena hipnotis, segera Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya walaupun tubuhnya masih belum bisa ia gerakkan, karena terlalu terkejut.

"Na-Naruto ... A-apa benar kau, Naruto?" tanyanya tergagap.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih mematung di tempatnya, menuntunnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Karena ini sudah sangat siang untuk pergi ke sekolah."

Memutari mobil dan mendudukkan diri di kursi pengemudi, melihat ke arah Hinata yang kini tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

Entah apa yang sedang terjadi dengan gadis di sampingnya ini, Naruto tidak ingin banyak bertanya sekarang. Karena ia tahu waktunya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, sebelum mereka berdua terlambat ke sekolah dan sudah pasti akan menjadi masalah jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi membelah keramain kota.

..

Setelah menempuh beberapa menit menuju sekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi, akhirnya keduanya dampai di sekolah NHS. Memarkirkan mobil mewah berwarna merah itu dengan rapi, semua mata kini tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

Di barengi dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sangat mereka kenali.

Naruto menautkan jemari panjangnya pada jari-jari mungil Hinata, menggenggamnya erat dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum, terkejut, dan tak percaya dari para murid yang melihat kejadian yang begitu mengejutkan pagi ini.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan yang lebih akrab, agar mereka semua percaya dengan apa yang sudah kita sepakati kemarin, Hinata-chan." Bisik Naruto pelan pada telinga sang gadis yang kini tengah berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan karena suffix 'Chan' yang baru saja Naruto lontarkan saat menyebut namanya.

Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pemuda yang tersenyum padanya dan menganggukkan kepala pelan, "Baiklah. N-Naruto-kun."

Dari kejauhan seorang gadis tengah memeperhatikan gerak gerik keduanya, tangan mungilnya terkepal erat.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang perkataan sepupu merahnya, "Aku akan merebutnya darimu dan tak akan aku biarkan kau memilikinya," ucapnya lirih.

.

.

Di dalam kelas 2-1 ketiga sahabat berbeda warna rambut tengah sibuk merundingkan sesuatu, "Tunggu sebentar teman-teman. Ne ... Hinata-chan, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku, kalau sekarang kau sudah berpacaran dengan si pirang itu?" Ino menatap Sakura serius. "Dan lihatlah dia sekarang, Jidat. Kau tahu, pagi ini Naruto juga membuat seisi NHS heboh karena perubahan pada dirinya yang sudah seperti pangeran tampan dengan kuda putih, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika dia bisa berubah menjadi setampan itu. Dan jelaskan semua ini sekarang juga pada kami, Hinata-chan." Ucap Ino tak putus, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Kedua pipi Hinata menampakkan rona merah, "Ano ... eto ... maafkan aku teman-teman, aku ..."

Perkataan Hinata terpotong karena Ino membungkam bibir mungilnya dengan salah satu telunjuknya.

"Ne ... Hinata-chan, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun. Semua sudah jelas dan hari ini kau harus mentraktir kami berdua makan."

"Iya, kau benar Pig. Hari ini kau harus mentraktir kita makan besar, Hinata-chan." Sahut Sakura yang sedari tadi juga serius menatap Hinata.

"Tu-Tunggu teman-teman ..." Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang menggubris perkataan Hinata, sekarang ketiganya sudah berjalan menuju kantin untuk menyikat semua makanan di sana.

Walaupun mereka memiliki badan kecil tapi porsi makan ketiganya bisa di katakan cukup banyak untuk ukuran seorang gadis remaja.

..

Sungguh hari ini sekolah NHS begitu sibuk terutama untuk para gadis yang masih tak percaya dengan perubahan drastis pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu.

Sekarang semua murid yang pernah mencemooh bahkan membencinya merubah pendirian mereka menjadi mengagumi sosok Naruto.

Tidak biasanya di ruang perpustakaan di tutup dan terlihat beberapa anggota osis di sana. Dan di dalam terlihat Naruto dan kelima sahabatnya tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Kapan ini akan berakhir! Aku sudah lapar sekali." Kata Kiba sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kursi.

"Sabarlah Inu, sebentar lagi pasti istirahat." Ujar Naruto.

"Semoga perkataanmu itu benar Naruto, cacing di perutku sudah mulai mengeluarkan jurus-jurus mereka."

Selang beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi, seperti biasa semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Tapi tidak untuk kelima pemuda tampan K5 yang masih terduduk manis di ruang perpustakaan karena hukuman dari guru mereka Iruka, mana mungkin bisa kelimanya sama-sama lupa tidak mengerjakan tugas yang sudah di berikan sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Itu pasti karena kelimanya sibuk dengan game baru yang mereka dapat dari Naruto, game yang baru saja di kirim oleh Minato karena permintaan sang putra.

Alhasil kelimanya berakhir di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas dan menyalin semua catatan yang di berikan sang sensei.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sai meletakkan tugasnya di atas meja di ikuti dengan Kiba, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Biar aku yang membawanya ke ruangan Iruka sensei." Ucap Naruto sembari membereskan semua tugas yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menunggumu di kantin, Dobe."

"Ya, tunggu aku dan jangan habiskan makanannya." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto bergegas menuju ruang guru.

..

Melihat begitu banyak makanan yang di pesan kedua sahabatnya, Hinata hanya menelan ludah menatap meja di hadapannya.

Mana mungkin bisa kedua sahabatnya ini menghabiskan semua makanan dan minuman itu.

"Apa kalian yakin ingin menghabiskan semua ini." Tanyanya pada kedua gadis yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat makanan di meja.

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan," jawab Sakura santai.

Ino masih sibuk memainkan smartphone miliknya, "Hahaha ... ok."

"Apanya yang ok, Pig! Sedari tadi kau hanya tersenyum sendiri, apa kau sudah benar-benar gila." Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Ino, "Tidak panas."

"Hey jidat, siapa juga yang sakit. Sebentar lagi Sai-kun akan datang kemari, tidak mungkin 'kan kita bertiga saja yang akan menghabiskan semua makanan dan minuman ini?"

"Benar juga ya, bisa-bisa kita akan mendadak gendut." Ujar gadis berambut merah muda dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Hah ... syukurlah kalian tidak menghabiskan semua ini berdua saja, kalau itu benar-benar terjadi pasti kalian berdua akan gemuk seperti gajah dalam waktu beberapa jam kedepan," Hinata tersenyum garing melihat ekspresi kedua sahabat yang menatapnya dingin. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu teman-teman, kalian menakutiku."

"Wah ... Hinata-chan, kalungmu bagus sekali. Apa itu pemberian Naruto?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba saat tak sengaja melihat kalung liontin yang di kenakan Hinata hari ini.

Hinata tersenyum melihat kalung yang sekarang ia kenakan, "Bukan, kalung ini hadiah pemberian Menma saat aku mengikuti salah satu tantangan darinya."

"Ah ... jadi dia itu anak orang kaya, ya!" pendapat Ino setelah menatap lekat kalung berwarna silver dengan mata berlian berwarna oranye.

Sakura juga ikut memperhatikan liontin itu setelah apa yang di ucapkan Ino barusan.

"Kau benar, Pig. Jika kalung ini di jual pasti harganya mahal sekali." Ucap Sakura dengan tangan yang mulai terangkat.

Plak

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Teriak sang pemilik setelah menampik tangan mungil Sakura yang ingin menyentuhnya dan segera memasukkan kalung indah itu di balik baju.

"Yareyare ... kau ini pelit sekali, Hinata-chan."

"Begitulah dia kalau sudah berurusan dengan si Menma itu," Sahut Ino cepat.

.

.

Di depan kelas Shion tengah berdiri menunggu seseorang yang sedari tadi tak kunjung melintas, masih terus bersabar sebelum jam istirahatnya tersita karena terus menunggu.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya seseorang yang sedari kemarin mengusik pikirannya tengah berjalan menuju ke arah kantin dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ah ... itu dia, lebih baik aku segera menghampirinya!" gumamnya dengan langkah cepat Shion bergegas menghampiri sang pemuda, "Senpai ... Naruto senpai..." Teriak Shion saat berada tidak jauh dari Naruto berdiri sekarang.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Naruto berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang gadis yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Shion-chan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Mengerutkan dahi, Shion tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Naruto, karena ia merasa sepertinya senpai tampan di depannya ini tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

Namun berusaha tak mikirkan hal itu, Shion tetap memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Kenapa sepertinya Senpai sangat terburu-buru sekali? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ah ... tidak, tidak ada, aku hanya ingin segera makan saja. Karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan segera berakhir, jadi aku ingin segera sampai ke kantin. Memangnya ada apa kau memanggilku?" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

'Mengapa aku merasa sepertinya Naruto senpai akan menemui gadis itu, ya! Ah, lebih baik aku mengikutinya saja.' Batin Shion curiga.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban adik kelasnya yang masih terdiam dengan lamunannya berusaha menyadarkan dengan mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan sang gadis.

"Shion-chan ... hey kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Hey ... apa kau baik-baik saja!"

"Ah, iya aku baik-baik saja. Emm ... aku ikut Senpai ke kantin, ya?" ucapnya setelah sadar dari lamunan.

"Oh, ku pikir ada apa! Baiklah, ayo." Jawab Naruto santai dengan senyum ramah khas miliknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Shion langsung berjalan di sebelah Naruto dan menautkan lengannya pada lengan sang senpai, tanpa di sadari sang pemuda jika hal itu akan membuat hati seseorang sakit.

..

"Kenyangnya ..." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengusap pelan perut yang sedikit membesar karena kekenyangan.

"Eeerrkk ...," Di ikuti oleh Kiba yang baru saja bersendawa, "Sepertinya hari ini aku juga terlalu banyak makan."

"Itu menjijikkan sekali. Tapi kau benar, mau bagaimana lagi, ada begitu banyak makanan di sini. Sayangkan, kalau tidak di habiskan."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Kiba dan Shikamaru, mendengus pelan mendengarkan percakapan kedua sahabatnya, "Memang sedari tadi kulihat kalian berdua yang makannya paling banyak, rakus."

"Sialan, kau juga habis banyak, Sasuke!" sahut Kiba cepat.

Para gadis hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah teman lelaki mereka, sangat menggelikan melihat ketiganya beradu mulut karena hal konyol.

"Oh iya, di mana Naruto? Jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai tapi dia belum datang juga." Tanya Ino membuat semua yang berada di sana terdiam.

"Dia sedang berada di ruangan Iruka sensei, sebentar lagi pasti dia ke sini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa dia membuat masalah dengan Iruka sensei?" kembali Ino bertanya.

Sai menggelengkan kepala melihat sang kekasih yang selalu ingin tahu masalah orang lain, "Dia tidak ada masalah, dan berhentilah bertanya sayang."

"Cie ... sepertinya ada yang cemburu di sini." Sahut Kiba santai dengan wajah sumringah.

"Diamlah Inu, kau merusak suasana saja." Sai kembali bersuara.

"Hai teman-teman lihat." Kata Kiba saat melihat dua remaja yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka dengan mesra, "Itu Naruto, tapi kenapa dia bersama seorang gadis? Dan apa-apaan dia itu." Lanjut Kiba kesal dengan apa yang sekarang ia lihat.

Semua pandangan kini beralih pada Naruto dan Shion yang dengan santainya berjalan menuju ke arah mereka, tanpa memikirkan masalah yang akan timbul akibat ulah ceroboh Naruto.

Deg

Terasa seperti ada yang menusuk di dalam dada Hinata, saat melihat sang pemuda pirang yang baru beberapa jam lalu membuatnya bahagia, kini asik bergandengan tangan dengan gadis lain di depan matanya.

'Naruto-kun ... kau jahat.' Batin Hinata dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, menahan air mata yang sepertinya akan segera terjun bebas.

"Itu 'kan ...," Sakura menggantung kata-katanya melihat gadis yang kini tengah bermesraan dengan kekasih sahabatnya. "Dia Shion anak kelas 1-1, kenapa mereka bisa bermesraan seperti itu!"

"Wah ... Senpai, sepertinya kita ketinggalan pesta." Ujar Shion masih dengan wajah sumringah, saat sampai di depan meja khusus untuk para K5.

Naruto sedikit merasa aneh, ketika melihat raut wajah para sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Maaf aku lama, tadi ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan dulu."

"Ya, itu bukan masalah Dobe, duduklah." Sasuke berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedikit menegang.

"Oh iya teman-teman perkenalkan. Ini Shion dari kelas 1-1, tadi tidak sengaja kami bertemu di ujung kelas."

"..."

Hening, semua hanya diam tidak ada yang berniat menjawab ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja teman-teman!"

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bermesraan begitu!" sela Shikamaru.

Sadar dengan apa yang sekarang keduanya lakukan, segera Naruto melepas tautan tangan Shion pada lengannya, dan mendudukan diri di samping Hinata dan di ikuti oleh Shion yang duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah makan, 'kan?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Ha'i." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Syukurlah, jangan sampai terlambat makan. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Ha'i." Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menjawabnya singkat.

Masih merasa aneh dengan sikap Hinata, berusaha kembali bertanya, Naruto tak kehabisan akal. Mengambil sepotong sushi dan berniat menyuapkannya pada Hinata, "Buka mulutmu, Hinata." Kata Naruto, namun cepat-cepat Shion mendekat dan menyela.

"Senpai aku juga mau di suapin, aakkk ..." Shion membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Ta-tapi ini ..."

Brakk

Ino menggebrak meja cukup keras, ia sudah sangat emosi melihat kelakuan Shion yang memuakkan. "Hey apa-apaan kau ini! Apa kau belum tahu jika Naruto itu kekasih Hinata-chan, hah!"

"Tenangkan dirimu sayang." Ucap Sai berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih.

Kesempatan emas bagi Shion, memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini untuk memuluskan rencananya, "Memang apa salahku! Aku tahu jika Naruto senpai itu kekasih Hinata-san, memangnya apa yang telah aku perbuat sampai Senpai semarah ini padaku?"

"Cih ... gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan, berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu padaku."

"Sudahlah Ino, anggap saja dia tidak ada di sini." Kini Sakura yang berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Iya. Dan karena dia di sini, makan siang kita jadi kacau, perusak suasana." Lanjut Ino.

Naruto yang semakin bingung dengan situasi ini mulai kesal, "Sebenarnya ada apa ini! Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini?"

"Nah ... kau juga Naruto, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pe-"

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, tidak baik makan sambil bicara, bukan!" Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai merasa jengkel dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi.

Menatap sinis ke arah Shion, Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada masih dengan perasaan kesal.

Di lain sisi Shion tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi dingin Hinata ketika mengatakan hal itu.

.

.

Kelas basket baru akan di mulai. Sai, Shikamaru dan Kiba masih tetap diam, tidak ada dari mereka yang bertanya pada Naruto walaupun sebenarnya mereka ingin bertanya tentang kejadian siang tadi di kantin.

Sasuke yang baru saja tiba setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju olahraga, tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap ketiga sahabatnya yang hanya memperhatikan Naruto, karena mereka masih sangat kecewa dengan sikap Naruto siang tadi. Dan Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menghampiri sahabat pirangnya yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di lapangan bersama murid lain, ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia tanyakan.

Berjalan mendekat, Sasuke ingin mendengar penjelasan Naruto tentang gadis yang tadi menggandengnya mesra, "Hai Dobe." Sapanya ramah.

"...," Naruto tidak menjawab, ia merasa kecewa karena menurutnya ini hanya hal sepele, tetapi keempat sahabatnya justru tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan darinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi di sini? Aku ingin mendengarkan semua penjelasan itu darimu, Dobe."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin setelah mendengar pertanyaan darinya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

"Jangan berpura-pura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di sini, Dobe. Aku tidak akan basa-basi, semua ini aneh sekali. Kau tidak masuk sekolah, tanpa kabar dan tiba-tiba saja kau kembali ke sekolah dengan penampilan baru. Dan ... dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, kau sudah menjadi kekasih Hinata." Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada serius.

Mendrible bola yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lalu melemparnya asal. "Apa kau tidak bisa mendengar ucapanku, Teme? Tidak ada yang harus aku jelaskan, dan aku saja tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kalian pikirkan tentangku." Jawab Naruto datar tanpa melihat, atau sedikit pun melirikan mata ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar heran dan tidak habis pikir dengan sikapmu, Dobe. Semenjak hukuman itu, kau berubah. Kau selalu diam, kau tidak pernah mau bercerita pada kami, sahabatmu! Bahkan kemarin saat kau sakit, kau sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi dan tidak memberitahu kami. Dan lihatlah, apa yang telah kau lakukan siang tadi! Kau itu kekasih Hinata, semua orang tahu. Tapi kau dengan santai, bermesraan di depan kami semua dengan gadis pirang itu. Kau tahu," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam penuh amarah. "Kau menyakitinya, kau menyakiti hatinya. Hati, HINATA." Sambungnya dengan menekan kata Hinata diakhir kalimat.

Deg

Seperti merasakan rasa sakit di dalam dadanya, Naruto berbalik menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dirinya hanya berfikir jika yang di katakan sahabatnya itu adalah benar, ia telah menyakiti hati Hinata. Hati gadis itu terluka, pantas saja sewaktu Naruto mengajaknya bicara, ia hanya menjawabnya datar.

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto yang terdiam, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian berdua? Apa semua ini hanya sebuah kebohongan? Apa kalian hanya berpura-pura sebagai sepasang kekasih?"

Deg

Kembali Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke padanya, dari mana sahabatnya ini bisa tahu dan berfikir sejauh itu tentang dirinya dan Hinata. "A-Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Naruto sedikit canggung.

"Kenapa kau menjadi canggung seperti ini? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku? Atau jangan-jangan ucapanku itu benar, Dobe?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Sasuke lancarkan pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Tentu, tentu saja itu tidak benar. Dia kekasihku, aku mencintainya, dan kami saling mencintai." Jawab Naruto cepat, suaranya sedikit meninggi.

Menghela napas lega, akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi mengganjal di dalam pikirannya dan pikiran teman-temannya, "Akhirnya kau bisa jujur dengan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya," tersenyum menatap kedua bola mata Naruto yang membulat sempurna. "Itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku tadi, jika kau sudah mengerti, minta maaflah sebelum terlambat. Dan cepat katakan yang sejujurnya tentang perasaanmu padanya, Dobe."

Setelah mendengarkan ceramah dari Sasuke yang begitu menohok, Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia ingin segera meminta maaf atas kesalahannya pada keempat sahabat dan tentunya sang gadis, Hinata. Kali ini Naruto merasa sangat bodoh, karena bisa-bisanya ia berbuat seperti itu di depan semua orang, semua teman-temannya. Walaupun memang kenyataannya ia dan Hinata tidak ada hubungan sama sekali, tapi hal bodoh itu bisa saja membuat semuanya terbongkar.

.

.

Masih di Namikaze High School, langit mulai berubah warna dan matahari pun sudah semakin mununduk. Kelas seni musik baru saja berakhir, Hinata merapikan tas ranselnya dan segera bergegas pergi karena Naruto pasti sudah menunggunya sekarang.

"Tunggu."

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu, saat Shion tiba-tiba menghadangnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ada apa Shion? Kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku!"

"Ah ... benarkah. Kurasa kau yang menghalangi jalanku."

Perempatan dahi Hinata terlihat jelas, sama sekali ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Shion.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menghalangi jalanku untuk dekat dengan Naruto senpai. Dengar, jika saja kau tidak melibatkannya dengan masalahmu dengan Gaara senpai, aku yakin kalian tidak akan sedekat ini, sekarang."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu."

"Kau yakin tidak mengerti! Tapi aku yakin kau sudah sangat mengerti. Atau mungkin memang kau sengaja ingin melibatkan Naruto senpai dengan urusan percintaanmu, dan membuat dia di benci oleh seisi sekolah?" ujar Shion meremehkan. "Dan Setelah kau puas melihatnya tertindas, kau membuatnya berubah seperti sekarang. Memacarinya, mencari pamor dan setelah kau sudah merasa puas, dengan mudah kau akan membuangnya seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Gaara senpai, Hinata-san." Sambung Shion dengan menenkankan kata-katanya di akhir kalimat dan menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Sama sekali tidak bergeming, Hinata berusaha agar dirinya tidak terpancing emosi dengan perkataan Shion padanya."Jadi selama ini diam-diam kau mengulik informasi tentangku! Ah ... aku benar-benar tidak menduganya."

Masih berusaha tenang, Hinata tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Shion pada dirinya dan mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati Shion.

"Jadi ucapanku itu benar, aku tidak menyangka jika gadis yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini memiliki sifat seburuk itu. Aku hanya berharap semoga setelah ini kau yang akan di campakan oleh Naruto senpai."

Tap tap tap

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Shion. "Jaga bicaramu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melibatkannya dalam masalahku dengan Gaara, dia yang datang dan melibatkan dirinya sendiri dalam masalah kami. Dan satu lagi, berhentilah menuduh seseorang menghalangi jalanmu. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Gaara, justru dia yang meninggalkan aku. Dan jika nanti Naruto akan mencampakan aku, itu bukan urusanmu." Sedikit terpancing emosi, tapi Hinata masih bisa mengontrolnya.

"Itu akan menjadi urusanku, karena saat kau di campakan olehnya. Akulah orang pertama yang akan menertawakanmu." Ucap Shion dengan nada tinggi dan tersenyum licik.

"Kau pikir aku peduli! Kau salah besar, Nona." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata melangkah tanpa menengok kembali ke arah Shion.

Masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, gadis muda bermata kabut itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang dingin, gadis cantik bermata bulan duduk manis tanpa seorang pun yang menemani.

"Ah ... hari ini begitu menyebalkan," gumam Hinata pada dirinya di tengah taman kota Konoha malam ini.

Masih teringat jelas di dalam pikirannya perkataan Shion siang tadi, apa benar ia sejahat itu? Hingga membuat Naruto mendapat banyak masalah seperti sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba saja mengancamku seperti itu? Dan mengapa dia bisa tahu tentang semua itu?" gumamnya lagi.

Sekarang semua sudah terlanjur, sejak hari itu Hinata dan Naruto sudah menyepakati hubungan yang sebenarnya begitu berat untuk ia jalani, setiap mereka bertemu.

Mengeluarkan smartphone dari dalam tas, Hinata melihat satu persatu deretan foto dirinya dan Naruto. Tersipu malu saat mengingat kembali kejadian sore tadi, di danau yang kini menjadi tempat favorit mereka berdua.

 **Flashback on**

"Hinata-chan, ini untukmu." Naruto memberi setangkai bunga mawar putih pada Hinata.

Tersipu malu, Hinata menerima bunga itu dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Deg

Ketika mendengar Hinata memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu, kedua pipinya juga ikut memerah.

"Ne ... Hinata-chan maafkan aku untuk yang di kantin tadi."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Emm ... tadi Sasuke sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku, maaf jika aku membuat hatimu terluka."

Bingung, Hinata mulai panik. Ia tahu jika tadi dirinya begitu sakit hati melihat Naruto bergandengan dengan Shion, tapi ia jelas masih mengingat jika dirinya tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun kepada siapa pun, tentang apa yang ia rasakan, yaitu sangat cemburu.

"Ah ... hahaha, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu Naruto! Kita 'kan hanya berpura-pura sebagai sepasang kekasih, mana mungkin aku akan sakit hati jika kau bersama gadis lain. Itu hakmu, aku 'kan bukan siapa-siapamu, jadi santai saja, Naruto." Dusta Hinata, berat mengatakan hal itu. Tapi inilah kenyataannya, walaupun bukan semua ini yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

Dan bukan perasaan hangat sepertinya yang Naruto rasakan, tapi nyeri dan ngilu yang kini menghampiri hatinya.

Hinata tahu jika perkataannya sangat menyakitkan, jika ia berada di posisi Naruto sekarang, dan mendengar jawaban yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir mungilnya sendiri.

Tersenyum kecut, terlihat jelas Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. "Hahaha kau benar, aku hanya takut saja jika kau sakit hati atau semacamnya."

"Santai saja, itu bukan masalah, eum ... bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama?" kata Hinata, dan Naruto tidak bisa untuk menolaknya. Hinata mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya.

"Boleh juga, sini biar aku yang mengambil fotonya." ucap Naruto, mendekatkan posisi duduknya tepat di samping Hinata dan reflek sebelah tangannya memeluk bahu Hinata.

Keduanya berfoto dengan hamparan bunga sebagai latar belakang pemandangan mereka, sesekali membelakangi danau agar bisa mengambil foto danau yang sangat indah itu.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

Kamar dengan ukuran cukup luas dan beraroma citrus, Naruto tengah sibuk membalas pesan dari pada penggemar Menma.

"Kenapa gadis sialan itu tidak juga membalas pesanku, biasanya cepat sekali." desis Naruto pelan saat menanti balasan pesan dari pemilik akun, Hime_12.

Drrtt Drrtt

02/##/####

09 : 35 PM

From : Hime_12

"Aku sedang bersantai, kau sendiri sedang apa, Menma-san?"

"Akhirnya dia membalas juga." Ucap Naruto saat gadis itu membalas pesannya.

09 : 36 PM

To : Hime_12

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur dan istirahat. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, bunyi pesan masuk sedari tadi sama sekali tidak berhenti dari layar laptopnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membalasnya.

Satu pesan balasan membuat smartphonenya bergetar.

09 : 39 PM

From : Hime_12

"Aku belum mengantuk, lagi pula di sini ramai sekali. Mana mungkin aku akan tidur di tengah keramaian seperti ini, kau ternyata rajin sekali, Menma-san :)."

Tersenyum membaca pesan darinya, Naruto heran kenapa gadis itu berada di keramaian? Apa mungkin dia sedang berada di luar rumah sekarang.

09 : 41 PM

To : Hime_12

"Memangnya kau sekarang di mana? Apa kau sedang berada di luar rumah? Tentu saja aku rajin, kenapa kau baru menyadarinya."

09 : 42 PM

From : Hime_12

"Iya aku memang di luar rumah, sekarang aku sedang berada di taman kota. Kalau kau tidak mengatakan jika sedang belajar pasti aku juga tidak akan tahu kalau kau itu rajin."

"Aah dia masih saja menyebalkan. Dan dia benar-benar gila, sudah malam masih saja berkeliaran." Gumam Naruto pelan.

09 : 43 PM

To : Hime_12

"Anak gadis malam begini masih di luar rumah, jika aku di sana sudah ku pastikan aku akan menyeretmu pulang."

09 : 45 PM

From : Hime_12

"Ah itu ide bagus, kemarilah dan bawa aku pulang bersamamu, hahaha :D."

Naruto kembali tersenyum sendiri setelah membaca pesan dari gadis bernama Hime ini, tapi jika di pikir lagi ini adalah kesempatan emas untuknya agar bisa bertemu dengan pemilik akun Hime_12 tanpa harus bersusah payah mencarinya.

09 : 47 PM

To : Hime_12

"Kau berani mengatakannya karena kau jauh dariku, coba sekarang katakan padaku di mana tepatnya posisimu saat ini dan aku akan menjemputmu."

09 : 48 PM

From : Hime_12

"Aku di taman kota Konoha, duduk di bangku taman tepat di dekat kolam kecil dan aku memakai baju berwarna abu-abu. Coba saja kalau kau bisa, aku menunggumu :p."

Senyum lebar terpatri jelas di wajah tampan Naruto, sungguh ini adalah kemenangan besar untuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera ia bergegas menuju taman kota Konoha.

Tak lupa mengenakan hoodi hitam oranye kesayangannya, Naruto berlari kecil menuju garasi mobil.

"Naruto-sama anda mau kemana?" tanya Yamato cepat saat melihat tuan mudanya berlarian, dan sepertinya akan pergi.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar paman," sahut Naruto dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Yamato yang ingin sekali melarang tuan mudanya keluar rumah karena ini sudah malam, sepertinya tak berhasil. Karena Naruto sudah memacu kencang mobil sport berwarna merah miliknya.

"Tuan ... hati-hati di jalan." Teriak Yamato saat mobil itu mulai hilang di ujung jalan.

..

Melihat jam di pergelangan tangan, menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerang, Hinata memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

"Uuh ... malam ini dingin sekali." Gumamnya sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, mengusap-usap pelan dan bergegas menuju ke arah mobil.

Melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah keramaian kota Konoha, di malam dingin dengan senyum kecil menghiasi bibir peachnya.

"Menma, andai kau benar-benar di sini sekarang. Pasti aku adalah wanita paling bahagia malam ini, ah ... Hinata berhentilah berkhayal." Seperti biasa Hinata selalu berbincang dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya di taman kota Naruto memarkir mobil sportnya asal dan segera menuju tempat yang di katakan oleh gadis bernama Hime itu, mengedarkan pandangan di setiap sudut taman, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan gadis dengan baju berwarna abu-abu.

Sungguh sial, ia terlambat. Mungkin gadis itu sudah pulang karena memang sekarang sudah tepat menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Sial dia pasti sudah pulang." Desisnya sedikit emosi.

Dengan langkah lunglai, Naruto berjalan hendak menuju kembali ke arah mobil.

Grep

Terasa seseorang memegang sebelah lengannya, cepat-cepat Naruto membalikkan badan.

Dan ternyata seorang wanita mengenakan kemeja berwarna ungu muda tersenyum padanya.

"Naruto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya wanita berwajah cantik tetapi terlihat galak.

Ternyata bukan seorang gadis bernama Hime yang ia temui, melainkan malah neneknya sendiri, Tsunade. Kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ne-Nenek, kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Hey bocah, kenapa kau balik bertanya. Mengapa Yamato membiarkanmu keluar malam-malam begini!"

"Ini bukan salah paman Yamato, Nek. Aku sengaja kemari karena ingin mencari angin saja, hehe." Jawab Naruto takut. Takut jika neneknya akan memarahinya.

Tsunade berpikir mungkin saja cucunya ini sedang berkencan. "Atau ... apa jangan-jangan kau sedang berkencan, ne ... Naruto?"

"He ... mana mungkin Nek, siapa juga gadis yang mau berkencan denganku!" Naruto tersenyum garing.

Menghela napas, Tsunade mengajak sang cucu kesayangannya pulang. "Kau ini mengeles saja. Jika memang kau tidak berkencan, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, karena tidak baik terlalu lama terkena angin malam. Dan jangan sampai terlambat masuk sekolah besok." Ucap Tsunade dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Ya Nek, sampai bertemu besok."

.

.

Kembali di dalam kamar beraroma citrus, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king size. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan setengah melamun, sekelebat wajah Hinata terlihat tersenyum padanya.

Terkejut ia lantas mendudukkan dirinya dan teringat pada gadis berambut indigo yang entah sejak kapan sering sekali muncul di dalam pikirannya. Naruto selalu ingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan tidak sengaja dan membuat gadis itu marah, sungguh Hinata begitu manis saat sedang marah.

Tersenyum sendiri di dalam lamunan, Naruto merasa hatinya menghangat setiap kali mengingat Hinata. Seolah-olah waktu terhenti dan otaknya akan menghianati dirinya, melupakan tujuan pertamanya datang ke kota Konoha ini.

"Hah ... apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya?" mengambil smartphone di atas nakas dan menghidupkannya, terlihat wajah Hinata sedang tertunduk sembari mencium bunga mawar putih. "Maafkan aku Hinata." Desisnya.

Sangat merasa bersalah dengan ide buruknya pada sang gadis, karena ia sangat sadar hubungan percintaan pura-pura ini sama saja dengan mempermainkan hati dan perasaan seseorang, yang nyatanya kini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa jika tiba-tiba saja harus menghentikan semua kekacauan ini, karena itu akan membuat Hinata benar-benar hancur jika seisi sekolah mengetahuinya.

Tapi rasa takut untuk mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata, selalu menghantui setiap menatap mata indahnya, entah rasa takut apa itu. Takut akan di campakan, atau takut jika Hinata marah karena dirinya terlalu lancang.

"Sial ... apa aku harus melakukannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf up-nya lama, Kei sibuk sekali dengan dunia nyata. Jadi harus ngatur waktu buat nulis lanjutan untuk FU, jangan lupa review dan kasih sarannya.

Terima kasih


End file.
